Watashi No Hatsukoi 2: The Circus Monster
by Miss14-Free
Summary: El mundo se encuentra en una crisis de identidad y discriminación. Solamente Yuuki y sus amigos comprenden lo que es la verdadera libertad. Y sin embargo, son terriblemente discriminados por intentar demostrárselo al mundo. Por lo cual, tendrán que usar técnicas un poco más violentas y que llevaran a trágicos y dolorosos resultados.
1. Guerra

—_"La homosexualidad se ha documentado en cientos de especies. La homofobia, sólo une una. ¿Quien es el 'raro anormal' ahora?"_

* * *

—¡Muere!—exclamaba Lee mientras con una pistola apuntaba peligrosamente a Yuuki.—¿Quien es el mejor ahora?

—Yo, mi querido Lee.—dijo Yuuki con un fingido orgullo y una gran confianza en sí mismo y su forma de hablar.—Yo soy el mejor.

Lee arqueo una ceja y sonrió provocativamente para Yuuki. Provocándolo. Invitándolo a caer en su trampa.

—Lo repetiré, ¡muere!—dilo Lee, finalmente soltando el gatillo de su pistola y logrando atacar a Yuuki. De agua. Yuuki abrió excesivamente los ojos y lo miro con un gran asombro.

—¡Me has disparado!—exclamo Yuuki, fingiendo ser un divo. Yuuki levanto su pistola y le disparó a Lee, mojándole completamente todas las prendas. Lee le volvió a disparar a Yuuki, esta vez mojándole como el Rubio hizo con el.—¡Oh, esto es guerra!

—¿Oigan, han visto a...?—intervino Sasori, intentando hablar, pero antes de terminar su oración ya se encontraba totalmente húmedo por los disparos de Yuuki y Lee contra el. Abrió excesivamente la boca y dejo salir algunos jadeos.—¿Qué demonios les pasa?

—En la guerra, todo lo vale.—dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa y un tono travieso. Sasori lo miro aun sin comprender. Sinceramente Yuuki y Lee en estos momentos parecían unos locos maniáticos frente a los ojos de Sasori.

—Hay que atacarlos a ellos, ¡a todos!—dijo Lee. Sasori los miro extrañados, pero luego sonrió torcidamente.

—¿Puedo...ayudarlos?—pregunto Sasori, con un tono algo extraño que lo hacía parecer un obsesionado extraterrestre. Yuuki y Lee se dedicaron miradas por un segundo.

—Carga tu arma, soldado.—dijo Lee, sonriendole. Sasori le guiño el ojo.

—Ya estaba preparado.—contesta el peliazul. Yuuki con señas le indica que comience a correr, y lo hace. Sasori recorre rápidamente todo el árido lugar hasta encontrarse con cierto pelinegro. Makoto. Momento de silencio.

—Hola—dice el pelinegro sonriente. Sasori vigila que nadie este viéndolos. Delicadamente se acerca al pelinegro y junto sus labios dulcemente con los de el. Ambos se dedican una enamorada mirada. Así es, Makoto y Sasori desde la mitad de las vacaciones llevaban una secreta relación que iba más allá de una amistad, la cual había nacido por la cercanía que habían mantenido juntos, y la soledad que atormentaba a Makoto.

—Oye...Lo siento—dice Sasori, para luego disparar. Makoto solo atinó a echarse para atrás, sin embargo eso no evito que terminara totalmente mojado. Makoto sacó su pistola y atacó a Sasori justo en el rostro. Ambos se echaron a reír juntos.—Dispara a quien más encuentres.

Sasori le dio un rápido beso a Makoto y siguió corriendo. Makoto sonrió débilmente y contuvo el aire para sus adentros. Luego lo soltó.

_—Esto es demasiado bueno para alguien como yo. Probablemente una trampa...y la buena suerte que tanto merecía. Que honor. Que pesadilla. Subjetividad, por supuesto. Para mi otra mitad...todo será así, siempre. Dividido en dos, con una luz y una oscuridad.—_pensó el pelinegro, empezando a sentirse algo triste.

Pero prefirió ignorarlo, y simplemente empezó a correr, buscando a otra persona a quien atacar.

* * *

Los 12 amigos se reunieron luego de su larga y entretenida guerra de agua. Estaban Yuuki, Kaito, Lee, Thoru, Sasori, Makoto, Ciel, Nagato, Yagane, Sakura, Ymr y Kitty, como los mejores amigos que eran.

—Mañana comienzan las clases...—comento Kitty, no muy sonriente con esa idea en su mente.—Se me hace aburrido volver a ver la cara de sapo de Kokoru-sensei.

—¿A quien no?—le dice Nagato, colocándose al lado de la rubia y abrazándola con un brazo.—El segundo trimestre del año...una lata más.

—¡Sí!—coincidieron todos, para luego reír grupalmente.

—¿Creen que...mañana ella...vuelva?—cuestiono Ciel con inseguridad. Thoru negó con la cabeza, sorprendiendo a todos.

—Realmente lo dudo. Además, tiene aun tanto tiempo...—dijo el pelirrojo, colocándose algo nostálgico.—Pronto la veré, pero no me preocupa.

—Tengo el presentimiento de...de que ella no volverá.—dijo el pelirrojo, con total seriedad.

—Deja de pensar en eso, es algo dañino ese tipo de mentalidad.—le aconsejo Yagane, mirándolo con piedad. Thoru lo miro con indiferencia.

—Tu factor mental de la nostalgia no funcionara, te lo aseguro.—le contesto Thoru, mirándolo con una leve sonrisa. Thoru, con el tiempo empezaba a recuperar su actitud de antes, solo que le faltaba un punto para estar totalmente levantado y victorioso. La seguridad. Thoru en todas las vacaciones estuvo saliendo junto a Kaede Yukina, la presidenta de su FanClub. Y aunque Thoru se sentía bien y acompañado, no podía evitar recordar con tristeza y angustia a Konan, la persona que siempre invadía sus sueños y mente en las frías noches de la soledad.—Solo es aceptar la realidad. Ella no volverá.

—Pero lo prometió—dijo Sakura inocentemente, con una triste sonrisa. Lee la miro con enfado.

—La gente miente.—le recalco Makoto, mirándola con seriedad.

—Konan no es gente.—dijo Ymr, alegre. Al parecer a la pelirroja no podían contagiarla de pena por nada, y eso inspiraba al resto a ser feliz. De cierta forma, Ymr resultaba ser inspiradora para el resto.

—Es una muñeca de porcelana en Halloween—le recordó Kaito, con una sonrisa reprimida.—Mizaki...es una persona extraña. Aunque suene extraño, logramos volvernos casi los mejores amigos cuando nadie nos veía. Escondidos entre las sombras, los rincones...a ninguno de nosotros nos gustaba mucho la luz, ni las grandes multitudes, así que preferíamos estar en la oscuridad...era divertido. Ella no era tan extraña como parecía.

—Lindo.—dijo Thoru, intentando evitar volver esta conversación más larga. De un momento tomo una pistola y le disparó directamente a Kaito. El pelinegro solo lo miro sorprendido e histérico.—¡Cállate!

—¡Ay!¿estas sensible?—dijo Kaito, tomando otra pistola y disparándole al pelirrojo.—No me importa Thoru. Simplemente no me importa.

Thoru le volvió a disparar, pero esta vez se detuvo y de su mochila saco un maletín lleno de polvos de distintos colores clasificados en bolsas. Tomo una bolsa rosada y le arrojo polvos a Kaito en el rostro. El rostro de Kaito pareció el de un extraterrestre bastante bello. Kaito le robo un polvo verde y se lo arrojo al rostro, así Thoru también transformándose en un atractivo extraterrestre.

—¿Quieres luchar? ¡Lucharemos! ¡Todos!—exclamo Kaito, lanzandole a sus amigos bolsas de distintos colores a cada uno de ellos y ellas. Finalmente luego de luchar tonta y ridículamente y lanzarse polvos los amigos se retiraron del lugar en que se encontraban, comprendiendo la dura realidad y considerado infierno que iba a comenzar.

El primer día de clases. Y eso resultaba ser mucho más doloroso y complicado que todos los romances y problemas que habían vivido. Y obviamente mucho peor. Casi una catástrofe, o tal vez más.


	2. Valor

Yuuki se levantaba cansadamente de su cama y se preparaba mágicamente con la triste mentalidad de que las vacaciones habían terminado. Estuvo un segundo en depresión y luego volvió a su típico estado feliz. Sonrió para si mismo y observo lo radiante que se veía. Sus ojos azules brillaban únicamente y su piel se veía sana y de un hermoso color trigueño pálido, que a Yuuki le fascinaba. Tomó rápidamente su desayuno, saco su mochila y se movilizo hacía la escuela. Llego en unos 10 minutos después, encontrándose a Ymr entrando a la escuela. Corrió entusiasmado hacia la chica que lo mantenía completamente enamorado.

Ymr entraba normalmente, hasta sentir como algo, o más bien alguien le tapaba los ojos.

—¿Quien es?—pregunto graciosamente la persona que tapaba sus ojos, haciéndola reír. Ymr sabía muy bien quien era.

—Yuuki.—contesto esta, con un alegre tono de voz. Este le quito las manos de los ojos y luego le robo un romántico beso. Ymr correspondió al instante con alegría y todo el amor que sentía. Cuando ella besaba a Yuuki, el sentimiento total era la vitalidad, como para vivir para siempre. Finalmente terminan el beso para respirar.—Te amo.

—Yo a ti más.—contesta Yuuki, tomándola de la mano.—¿Y el resto?

—Aun no han llegado.—contesta esta, siempre con una sonrisa.—Lee me dijo que los esperaba aquí en la entrada.

—Bien.—acepto este, poniendo atención a la calle. Luego de notar que no llegarían al instante el e Ymr comenzaron a conversar amistosa y alegremente hasta ver como cierta rubia con pomposo y llamativo cabello llegaba gloriosamente. Kitty, aunque no tuviera el auto del siglo, con su entrada triunfal aclamaba y recibía todas las miradas de sus espectadores, así haciendo crecer la autoestima de la chica con facciones de gato, aunque ya es demasiado alta.

—¡Yuuki! ¡Ymr! ¡Mis amigos!—exclamo llamativamente la rubia corriendo casi en cámara lenta hacía el par de enamorados, dándoles un ahorcado abrazo a ambos con los brazos sobre sus cuellos.—¡Los extrañe!

—Kitty, nos vimos ayer.—dijo Yuuki, algo avergonzado.

—Sí, no seas tan dramática.—le aconsejo Ymr, en un tono bastante bajo. Kitty coloco los ojos en blanco.

—Como sea.—dijo, ya sin ese tono algo irritante que tenía cuando presumía.—¿Y el resto?

—Ahí.—indicó Yuuki, señalando como Makoto, Sasori y Yagane caminaban hacía acá. Los 3 chicos hicieron una señal saludando al resto. Yuuki, Ymr y Kitty respondieron al saludo con otra seña y una bella sonrisa.

—Hola, intolerables.—dijo Makoto de mala cara. Todos lo miraron extrañados. Luego notaron como el pelinegro increíblemente se forzaba a sonreír, y lo lograba.—Es broma, queridos amigos.

—Sí...—comento Sasori, sonriendoles de forma de comercial de dientes a sus amigos.—Hola chicos.

—Hola.

Y así, entre incómodos y bochornosos momentos esperaron que llegaran todos. Con el tiempo llegaron Sakura, Lee y Kaito. Luego de un buen rato llego Ciel junto a Nagato, y Thoru junto a Kaede Yukina, su nueva y actual pareja.

—Chicos, ella es Kaede—dijo Thoru, junto a Kaede. Kaede era una atractiva chica de cabellos negros y ojos grises, piel blanca y esbelto cuerpo. Todo lo que no era Konan. Aunque para la mente de varios fuera atractiva, ella era una belleza poco vista y clásica, no como Kaede, que era objetivamente hermosa. Además que Kaede parecía ser más sociable y presentable, con más personalidad que la otra. En resumen, Kaede era todo lo que Konan no.

—¿Y cuando sintieron interés de esa manera?—pregunto Sakura, conversando con Kaede y Thoru.

—Quizás cuando Thoru volvió a ser normal.—explico Kaede con una conveniente sonrisa. Thoru asintió.

—Necesitaba reaccionar. Kaede me volvió a la vida.—dijo Thoru, tomando la mano de la pelinegra de forma romántica.

—Me encanta esto. ¡Lo amo, lo amo!—explico Kaede, algo caprichosa.—Siempre quise a Thoru de esta forma, y por eso me esforcé siendo la presidenta de su FanClub.

—¿y, Kaede, que piensas de Konan Mizaki?—pregunto Lee en un tono desafiante. A el no le agrada nada la idea de que Thoru estuviera con otra persona, y menos con alguien como Kaede.

—Ella es una chica afortunada.—admitió Kaede, con una sonrisa.—Yo hable con ella antes de su partida, y realmente me pareció algo apática. Aunque realmente eso no lo decidió.—Lee sentía cierto tono de falsedad y una actitud algo despectiva por parte de Kaede, lo cual no le simpatizaba mucho.—No valoro lo que tenía, y eso la vuelve algo hipócrita. ¿Como no lo valoraría? ¡Es Thoru Shion!

Todos oían la parlotearía de Kaede, pero en un momento todos desviaron al sentir vientos contra ellos, viniendo de la entrada. Entonces lo vieron.

Un chico de cabellos verdes perfectamente desordenados y unos intensos y claros ojos tono ámbar, con piel pálida como si fuera porcelana y una gran e impactante belleza. Sonreía torcidamente y caminaba gloriosa y silenciosamente entrando, llamando y fascinando la atención de todos los presentes, incluidos nuestros protagonistas. El glorioso chico miro directamente a Yuuki a los ojos, así creando conexión de miradas. Creando y haciendo renacer algo que en Yuuki había muerto hace mucho tiempo. Ese deseo carnal hacía personas de su mismo sexo que Yuuki había intentado retener y oprimir durante tanto tiempo...y por un chico, se perdía todo el control.

Realmente resultaba patético analizar la situación, porque era simplemente patético. Enamorarse de otra persona con tan solo la mirada y destruir un romance que llevaba bastante tiempo, o por lo menos matar todos los sentimientos que existían. Todo por una conexión de miradas. Nada que valiera la pena. Solo la obsesión que estaba naciendo en Yuuki por esa persona y la desesperación de volverlo a ver, de tenerlo tan cerca como quisiera y cuanto tiempo quisiera. Porque para Yuuki nada de eso valía lo suficientemente la pena, pero algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir otros sentimientos tan fuertes como su enamoramiento por Ymr, valía intentar. Valía para destruir su romance con Ymr.

**Pero estúpidamente no. No valía suficientemente la pena, la tristeza. El sufrimiento y el masoquismo. No valía lo suficiente para dañarlo.**


	3. Kyoki Chimamire

Todos entraron a sus salas de clases, aunque los 11 -a excepción de Kaede que iba un curso más abajo, y Yagane, que iba en su paralelo- se encontraban algo aturdidos por cierto peliverde, el cual al parecer también correspondía a su clase. Todos saludaron alegremente a Kokoru-sensei, su profesor jefe, y finalmente cedieron a presentar a los nuevos.

—Vincent Logishi—ese resultaba ser el nombre de esa criatura peliverde que había cautivado a nuestros protagonistas.—Encantado de conocerlos, a todos.

Y entonces Vincent dedico una maliciosa mirada a Yuuki, y al resto, aunque cada uno sentía como si fuera el más genial y único. Cuando realmente solo eran otros ilusos cayendo a una trampa.

* * *

Las clases pasaron rápido y fue hora del recreo. Ese día, todos habían querido y se habían dispuesto por ir a ver a Yagane nadar en el gimnasio. Finalmente lo estaban haciendo.

—El realmente tiene talento.—comentaba Lee junto a Yuuki y Sasori mientras caminaban al gimnasio tranquilamente todo el grupo de amigos. Llegaron finalmente. Se sentaron en las primeras de muchas gradas que poseía el lugar y se dispusieron a observar las personas que habían en la piscina. Reconocieron a Yagane al instante. Era la única persona con ojos rojos divisibles, por lo menos en la piscina.

—Thoru, ¿por que debo estar yo aquí?—murmuro Kaede, algo decepcionada al ver como su novio se involucraba más con el grupo de amigos que con ella.

—Porque te amo.—le dijo el pelirrojo, robándole un beso a la pelinegra y logrando sonrojar.

—Estos chicos son tus amigos, Thoru—hablo la pelinegra, cabizbaja—No los míos. Te puedo dar tiempo con ellos, no me preocupa. No necesitas estar siempre aquí, conmigo.

—Pensé que a las chicas siempre les gustaba estar acompañadas.—admitió el pelirrojo, rascándose la cabeza. Kaede comprendió al instante la indirecta de esa frase.

—Yo no soy como esa...—intento criticar Kaede con enojo, pero antes de terminar la frase, Thoru increíblemente le tomo de la muñeca con total brusquedad. Kaede tembló.

—No te atrevas...siquiera...a completar esa oración.—dijo Thoru, mostrando una increíble actitud aterrorizara con ese rostro demasiado pálido, esos ojos sin brillo y sus expresiones que parecían querer matar a alguien. Kaede temió que fuera ella.—Jamás.

Kaede se soltó al instante del sujetamiento. Con ira, mucha ira.

—Creo que lo entendí.—dijo Kaede con mirada amenazadora y voz seca.—Ella y yo no somos comparables, pero...

—¿Dijiste que me darías tiempo con mis amigos, no?—le cuestiono Thoru cruelmente, sin expresión o sentimiento alguno en el rostro.—Creo que ahora necesito ese tiempo.

—¿Ahora? Creo que una eternidad con tus amigos no te podría dañar más de lo que estas.—le respondió Kaede, con ira.—Eres un enfermo.

Thoru solo sonrió leve y torcidamente.

—¿Quizás lo soy?—se interrogo.—No veo el problema alguno.

—Ese es el problema, Thoru—hablaba la pelinegra, seria y furiosa—Tu nunca veras el problema. Tu nunca veras la verdad.

Entonces Kaede se levanto y salió caminando, furiosa. Thoru bajo la cabeza. Luego oyó un extraño canto.

—_La la la lal la la...Quieres unirte…_  
_Ven a jugar…_  
_Pero puede que te dispare…_  
_En la cara…_  
_Bombas y balas…_  
_Harán el truco…_  
_Lo que necesitamos aquí es…_  
_Un poco de pánico…_  
_¿Alguna vez querrás atraparme?_  
_¡Me estoy sintiendo ignorada!_  
_¿Puedes intentarlo un poco mejor?_  
_¡Me estoy aburriendo!_

Thoru miró hacía atrás, encontrándose con una extraña chica de cabellos celestes y mirada desquiciada. La chica lo miro sonriendo como maníaca.

—¡Thoru Shion!—la chica saltó magníficamente y quedo indirectamente sentada al lado de Thoru.—Vaya pescado que eres.

—¿Pescado...?—cuestiono este, sin entender nada de lo que decía esta chica. Todo su grupo de amigos ponía atención a Thoru y esa extraña chica. Porque realmente esa chica era extraña. Tenia unos impactantes ojos rojos que miraban excesivamente con locura y poco acurdad. Su largo cabello celeste tomado en una larga trenza que llegaba a la cintura y sus mechones que caían sobre su pálido rostro. Sus facciones eran bastantes bellas, pero nadie lo notaba con esa torcida y sádica sonrisa.—¿Que?

—Te desearía como el veneno prohibido o una letal bomba, ¡sí!—exclamo ella, delirando. O por lo menos eso pensaban todos.—Kaede Yukina no te merece, Thoru Shion. ¡Solamente la guerrera te debería tener!

—¿Guerrera?—siguió sin entender el.—¿Quien eres?.

La chica repentinamente se levanto y coloco su puño en su corazón, como soldado.

—¡Kyoki Chimamire!—exclamo ella, dedicándole una torcida sonrisa a todos.—¡Reportándose, señor!

—Sí...—contesto Thoru, sin ya saber que responder.

—Ella es la chica que sentó en el puesto de Konan—explico Lee, hablando neutralmente.—Es nuestra compañera de curso.

—¡Oh, Thoru Shion, huelo miseria en ti!—exclamo Kyoki, tapándose la nariz con sus dedos. Todos la miraron aun más extrañados. Definitivamente era una tipa rara.

Kyoki luego se acerco a Kaito, tomando su mano y acariciándola. Kaito se quedo algo paralizado, sin embargo no hizo nada.

—Cuando te maten tu solo te volverás más fuerte, cariño.—le explico ella, con una enfermiza mirada. Kaito tembló al oír eso.

—¿Morir...?—se interrogó el pelinegro, acariciando su propio cuello.

—No podría deducir si sería una descuartización o una decapitación, pero cuando mueras serás más y más fuerte.—le dijo Kyoki, soltando su mano. Se acerco a Yuuki y tomó su mano.

—Eres tan valiente...lastima que la sombra acaricie tu espalda.—le dijo Kyoki. Yuuki al instante observo su espalda. Tomó la mano de Lee y le sonrió enfermamente. A Lee, a diferencia del resto, no le aterraba Kyoki. Puesto que el era tan loco como ella.

—Tu...la oscuridad asecha tu alma. No veo salvación en ti.—Kyoki soltó su mano bruscamente.—El destino se nos puede contagiar, Tsk.

—Como la locura.—murmuro Lee, sorprendiendo a Kyoki un poco, aunque esta no lo demostró.

Kyoki siguió tomando las manos, detectando el destino de cada uno.

Ciel resulto ser alguien cobarde, que vive encerrado en una pesadilla. Y no lo dejara de estar hasta dejarlo ir.

Nagato una persona sincera, que solamente sirve de arma. A consideración secreta el más sacrificable.

Sasori una persona que terminara en una mala suma en un mal final.

Makoto persona que por falta de compañía creo su otra mitad. De todas formas terminara solo, en agonía.

Sakura una persona insegura, la cual iba a ser aplastada por la seguridad.

Ymr alguien que iba a terminar sin alma y corazón al no tener ni vida. Por solo pensar en el resto.

Kitty...alguien ya condenada. Kyoki en ese momento se retiro. Dejando a los demás con dudas.

¿Quien era realmente ella? ¿A caso diría la verdad? ¿Estaban destinados al sufrimiento y oscuridad?.

**¿O simplemente la vida se resolvía como una eterna pesadilla? Nadie lo sabia, pero el miedo y extrañeza ya nacía en sus corazones. Y ese medo era difícil de matar.**


	4. Mejorar

Ciel miraba aburridamente la ventana mientras intentaba concentrarse en clase, pero sinceramente ya no le importaba. Lo único que hacía el rubio era dibujar en clase. Dibujar, dibujar, dibujar. De cierta forma el no lograba llegar a pensar en algo más que dibujar, hasta que noto que tenía insomnio. Entonces simplemente Ciel prefirió dormir y no pensar en el dibujo hasta el otro día. Ignoraba levemente a casi todos.

Era incomodo para el cuando le cuestionaban o criticaban por su actitud, por lo cual solo dibujaba y se desahogaba con sus bellos trazos. Simplemente realizaba bellos e incomprendidos dibujos que para muchos no tenían sentido, excepto para el.

—Vivirás solo toda tu vida, ¿Ciel?

El rubio miro extrañado hacia su lado. Se encontraba Vincent Logishi con una arrogante sonrisa mientras lo observaba dominantemente directo a los ojos. El rubio no pudo evitar sentirse algo incomodo. No era como si Vincent le agradara o fuera alguien con quien bromeaba, así que le hablara de esa forma era algo extraño.

—Ve a tu roca, Vincent._—_le contesto el rubio con aburrimiento. Vincent ignoro ese comentario y se sentó como si nada junto al rubio. Ciel lo vio con extrañeza. Para cuando lo noto, Vincent husmeaba molestamente en su cuaderno de dibujos. Ciel intento detenerlo, pero no lo logro a tiempo.

—Oh—hablo el peliverde, mostrando una extraña sonrisa. Ciel lo miro con curiosidad._—_¿Me has dibujado, corazón?

—Tal vez_—_contesta el rubio, mientras bajaba su mirada, totalmente avergonzado. Ciel a veces sentía la curiosidad de dibujar personas, y Vincent le había parecido un buen objeto de arte. Un buen modelo.

_—_¡Me has hecho muy lindo!_—_exclamo Vincent, siendo muy dramático a la cuestión de Ciel.

—Es...solo...un dibujo de lo que veo...—susurro el pequeño rubio, hastiado. No le gustaba que la gente fuera así con el. El Odiaba definitivamente el dramatismo —No te ilusiones.

Vincent sonrió triunfante.

—No pensaba hacerlo.

Ambos se sonríen por un momento. Vincent, considerándose un ganador, y Ciel, pensando que Vincent no era tan desagradable.

* * *

Cierta peliazul caminaba junto a una pelirroja mientras conversaban cansadamente. Entonces, llegó otra persona. Kyoki Chimamire.

—¡Hola!—exclamo Kyoki, con una extraña sonrisa que incomodo a Sakura e Ymr. Kyoki era demasiado extraña. Demasiado.

—Hola...—contestaron ambas. Kyoki se coloco al medio y comenzaron a conversar, aunque aun les resultaba incomodo tener a la peliceleste ahí junto a ellas, puesto que por más que fueran buenas personas y quisieran ser amigables, Kyoki les resultaba una chica extraña. Pero MUY extraña.

—¿Que hacen, potenciales amigas?—dijo Kyoki, intentando ser lo más normal que pudo. Y no lo lograba. Sin embargo Sakura e Ymr solo fueron amigables, intentando descubrir alguna faceta de la loca que no fuera tan como su descripción.

* * *

—¿Nagato? ¿Nagato? ¡Nagato!

El rubio oía como Kitty lo llamaba inconsolablemente. Porque aunque el chico le tuviera cariño a la chica cada vez se le acercaba sentía un cansancio y aburrimiento con ella que lo hacía sentir con ganas de alejarse. Alejarse y no volver.

...Correr donde Ciel. El rubio suspiro, sintiéndose derrotado al tan solo pensar en aquella persona que le aceleraba peligrosamente el corazón.

La persona que lograba hacerlo sentir tan vivo y cómodo en un lugar tan incomodo como para Nagato lo resultaba el mundo.

—¿Si, Kitty?—hablo el rubio con un cierto tono de fastidio. La rubia lo noto, y por supuesto, no le agrado para nada.

—¿Donde estabas? ¡Te llevo buscando media hora!—le grito llamativamente la chica, también molesta. Nagato coloco los ojos en blanco.

—¿Has visto a Ciel?—pregunto el rubio, ignorando los griteríos de su histérica novia. Kitty abrió excesivamente los ojos, sorprendida de lo que su amor dijo. ¿Ciel?

—No. ¡No!—grito ella, furiosa. Todos miraban con atención la escena, y murmuraban conclusiones. Ni a Kitty ni a Nagato les importaba.—¡No lo he visto, ni nunca lo haré! ¿Y sabes por que? ¡Porque lo odio! ¡Odio que tu y el estén juntos!

La rubia luego de gritar eso se tapo la boca, totalmente arrepentida. Nagato sintió como todo el mundo le cayo encima.

—_...Ahora todos...lo saben.—_pensó el, sintiéndose derrotado. Con la cabeza abajo solamente se alejo de la escena, conteniendo todo el odio que sintió por Kitty en ese momento.

* * *

Thoru esperaba pacientemente fuera de la clase de Kaede para intentar hablar con la pelinegra. No es que el fuera a pedir disculpas, por supuesto. El sabía perfectamente que tenía la razón, pero no quería pelear con Kaede.

El la quería mucho, aunque admitía no estar enamorado ni de ella, ni de Konan. Probablemente jamás la vuelva a ver, y aunque le duela el debía aceptar la realidad en vez de negadla desesperadamente.

Finalmente las puertas del salón de clases de Kaede se abrieron. Thoru observo los negros cabellos de Kaede bailar con el viento mientras la chica caminaba con calma y se detenía frente a el con una expresión dulce.

—Bajo presión.—susurro ella, mientras aferraba sus brazos al cuerpo del pelirrojo y colocaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Thoru acarició levemente sus cabellos.

—Me encantas—admitió el, con una sonrisa. Kaede sonrió de vuelta.

—Creo que eso ya lo sabía.—dice ella, con actitud.—Lo se, soy encantadora. Especialmente cuando estoy junto a ti.

—Por supuesto, primor—dijo el, besándola en la frente y siguiendo su camino junto a ella tomados de la mano.

Quizás las cosas iban mejorando para Thoru, aunque fuera lento, todo iba a mejor.

Y Thoru sabía perfectamente que junto a Kaede todo mejoraría. Todo volvería a estar bien.


	5. Asesino en Titulo

Yagane Hioti notaba constantemente como las chicas lo miraban con propósitos amorosos y deseo en ellas, sin embargo, a el no le interesaban. No le interesaban ninguna de ellas, y nunca lo harían. El tenía una persona en la mente, con la cual, aunque quisiera, las cosas resultaban imposibles. Lee.

Ambos habían actuado normal después del beso que Lee le plantó a Yagane, puesto que Lee estaba tan ebrio que probablemente no recordaba nada, o por lo menos así le parecía a Yagane, el cual se sentía demasiado avergonzado al hablar el tema.

Demasiado enamorado. Demasiado obsesionado. ¿Como había llegado a ese punto? Ni el mismo lo comprendía, sabiendo perfectamente lo que sucedía. Y ni siquiera se atrevía a detener sus sentimientos.

Sabía al punto en que todo esto llegaría, y realmente le asustaba pensar en volver a ese abismo que antes había tenido que llevar como vida. Esa oscuridad de la cual con más que trates no logras salir, no logras encontrar la luz.

* * *

_—¡Yagane!—gritaba la persona que más amaba en la vida mientras dejaba caer lagrimas por su mejilla, las cuales luego se mezclaban con su sangre. El castaño solo lo observaba, mientras el rogaba por su vida.—¡Por favor!¡Detente!_

_—Akira...—susurro Yagane, pronunciando el nombre del chico que más amaba. Su mejor amigo, con el cual luego había desarrollado sentimientos que iban seriamente más allá de una amistad. Akira conocía perfectamente esos sentimientos, y no tuvo mejor idea que jugar con ellos. Tentando a Yagane, insinuándole una oportunidad. Una falsa oportunidad. Yagane, totalmente enamorado, había aceptado esa oportunidad, y al máximo había intentado enamorar a su mejor amigo. Su amor se transformo en locura al momento de ver a Akira interesado e incluso enamorándose de otra persona. Otra persona que no era el. Todo el tiempo habían jugado con su frágil e ilusa alma, la cual, en ese instante se encontraba totalmente rota. _

_Entonces en Yagane creció un odio radicalmente atormentador, doloroso y poco bueno para la salud mental. El empezó a alejarse de todos, incluso de su propia personalidad, volviéndose alguien tan poco cuerdo como presente._

___—¿...Es que jamás me has amado?__—le pregunto el castaño, antes de matarlo. Akira solo había bajado la cabeza, en silencio. Los gritos de una dolorosa sensación volvieron en el momento en que un cuchillo traspaso su corazón. Yagane jamás volvió a ser el mismo._

_____Una sensación de vacío entró en su ser. Y es que nadie lo notaba, puesto que actuaba indiferente ante sus sentimientos con todo el mundo._

_______—¿...Es que realmente alguna vez alguien lo podrá ver?"__—se preguntaba mentalmente el, sintiéndose totalmente ignorado. Sintiéndose como la persona más infeliz del mundo, sin saberlo realmente bien. _

_________Hasta que un día, Akira volvió. En un sueño, más bien una pesadilla, porque en eso se transformo la vida de Yagane. El sueño trataba de ambos chicos riendo juntos, abrazados y besándose con un bello paisaje rodeándolos a ambos. La total felicidad con la persona que más quería. _

_________Y pensar en la felicidad cuando en este mundo cruel resulta imposible, duele. Duele. Duele. Duele y siempre dolerá. Yagane no sabía que tanto más iba a poder ocultar esto, hasta que un día mientras se bañaba la sonrisa de Akira apareció en su mente, destruyendo toda esa fortaleza que parecía mantener tan firme y duradera. Yagane no logró parar de llorar hasta días después, extrañando el pasado._

_________La felicidad._

_________El amor._

_________La eterna incondicional._

_________...Una simple y basta sonrisa. _

_________Ya nada de eso estaba en su vida. Y entonces el chico reacciono. Como si hubiera estado durmiendo por 1000 años, abrió los ojos a su trágica realidad. Y entonces comprendió como era la verdad._

___________—Akira...¡vete a la mierda!__—grito el chico, rompiendo el vidrio de su baño con una roca y dejando caer todos los pedazos en su espalda. Esa sensación lo volvía a contar como un ser humano, como un ser que estuvo mucho tiempo muerto._

_____________Ese mismo día Yagane escapo de su hogar, abandonando todo el pasado que lo atormentaba. Dejando atrás una de las peores épocas de su vida para buscar la esperanza._

_____________La esperanza que Lee tenía. La esperanza que Yagane vio en sus ojos al verlo directamente, el sentimiento que nació en el._

_____________Y la pronta felicidad que Yagane sentiría._

* * *

Yagane caminaba neutralmente hasta encontrarse con esa persona que tanto quería.

_—¡_Yagane, mi amigo heterosexual!_—_grito Lee en una tonta broma mientras tomaba al chico de la cintura y lo movía por los aires. Lee era notablemente más alto que Yagane. Y eso al castaño le divertía y despreocupaba. Junto a Lee se podía sentir bien sin importar su apariencia. Sin importar nada.

—¡Y tu, mi amigo Homosexual!—le contesto Yagane, sonriente. Con el tiempo ambos se habían logrado llevar tan bien, eran tan felices el uno junto al otro que a veces a Yagane le daba miedo romper esa amistad por unos sentimientos...y perderle como a Akira...sería como volver a la muerte en vida.

Yagane apenas logró resucitar de su propio destino, y caer otra vez en ello...no. No se lo permitiría otra vez. Yagane amaría al máximo a Lee, pero no perdería a su mejor amigo por unos sentimientos, que aunque fueran fuertes...no iban a destruir algo como Lee y el.

Algo que lograba un silencio eterno y deseado, esa paz interior que tanto curaba su corazón de las heridas. Del dolor, de la maldad, del pecado.

Porque aunque nadie lo viera Yagane era la maldad luchando por el título. Alguien tan retorcido y enfermo como Lee, que lo único que busco en la vida fue amor, y termino manchando sus manos con sangre. Con algo de lo cual ya no podía huir. Con algo de lo cual ya estaba completamente condenado a vividlo, a cargar con ello y a sobrevivir de ello.

Y aunque a veces pensarlo fuera algo aterrador y misterioso, para Yagane solo resultaba la escalofriante conexión que mantenía con Lee: la sangre y el enfermizo amor que ambos vivían. Porque ambos amaban todo lo sádico, todo lo masoquista y soñador. Y no podían evitarlo.

**Eran asesinos. La sangre se adhería a su piel y el pecado a su alma. Todo por un enfermizo amor. Un amor, quizás, solo quizás...algo mortal. Algo peligroso.**


	6. Historia de Sobreviviente

Kitty Saiki definitivamente no era una chica a la cual pudieran llevar a pasar sin siquiera notarlo. Era notablemente hermosa, sin embargo su orgullo y quizás demasiado confiada actitud resultaba un tanto molesta para el resto. Inclusive Nagato. Pero aunque la rubia fuera considerada como "perfecta" o por lo menos eso pensara ella en su mente, ella sabía cuando admitir errores. Y con Nagato había cometido un error enorme.

—Nagato—dijo la rubia mientras lo seguía. Ambos tenían clase en el mismo salón, inclusive sentados juntos en los mismos bancos, pero ella sabía que Nagato se la iba a pasar fingiendo poner atención e ignorándola.—¿Podrías escucharme un segundo?

El la miro con odio y severidad. Kitty no pudo reconocer a la persona que tenía enfrente y se hacía llamar como el que ella amo. Porque en el fondo, Kitty seguía amando a Nagato, y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, siempre lo amaría.

—Lo arruinaste todo...—dijo este, bajando la cabeza.—Todo.

Kitty no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Era fuerte, pero ver sufrir a la persona que amabas destruía toda la fortaleza que había logrado llevar y mantener todo este tiempo.

—Yo...lo siento...pero...—intento hablar ella, pero el la interrumpió.

—¿Sabes? No estoy enojado, pero...me gustaría estar solo.—dijo este, alejándose de la rubia con facciones de gato y dejándola con la boca abierta. Kitty odiaba cuando Nagato actuaba así de misterioso, sin embargo, en una situación como esta, ella no podía quejarse de la actitud de alguien a quien daño y de cierta forma destruyo.

—Definitivamente...lo arruine.—admitió esta, sintiéndose derrotada. La distancia gano esa guerra, alejándola de lo que más amaba.

* * *

—No evito pensar en ti cada segundo...—admitió el, besando dulcemente la mejilla del pelinegro.—Me obsesionas, Makoto.

—...Odio que me hagas sonrojar.—le dijo el pelinegro, obviamente, sonrojado. Sasori rió levemente y luego sonrió de una forma triunfadora.

—En el fondo, sabes lo hermoso que te ves así. Aunque normalmente sigues siendo hermoso. Porque lo eres, Makoto. Eres hermoso...—Sasori se acerco lentamente a los labios de Makoto, para luego probarlos dulcemente. Makoto correspondió al instante, tomando las manos de Sasori.

Ese día ambos habían decidido fugarse del colegio, y realmente, no les importaba lo que llegara a pasar. Ellos simplemente estaban viviendo la vida como si fuera el último día uno junto al otro, y así ambos eran felices. Aunque Sasori había calculado cada segundo del cual debían aprovechar, y prácticamente, toda la fuga y situación.

—Sasori...—Makoto se separo por falta de aire, agotado. El peliazul lo recostó sobre sus piernas y le acarició suavemente sus cabellos tono carbón.—Tengo algo que decirte.

—¿De que se trata?—pregunto el aun sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—...Es un secreto.—dijo Makoto, quitando su cabeza de las piernas de su amor.—Solo...observa.

Sasori solo asintió.

Entonces observo extrañado e incluso algo alterado como Makoto se sacaba un ojo. O al parecer, uno de contacto. Observo con horror como el ojo de Makoto estaba totalmente ensangrentado, solo con un tono casi rojo y la pupila, y el otro ojo mostraba un intenso y bello azul. Makoto tenía los ojos grises, o por lo menos así lo parecía según Sasori.

Entonces el peliazul noto la avergonzada mirada de Makoto en el, casi suplicante.

—Debo ser escalofriante...—dijo el pelinegro, bajando la cabeza y dejando caer unas lagrimas.—Odio no poder ser quien quiero ser. ¡Odio esto! Tengo que esconderme de mi realidad...y...y...¡No lo puedo soportar! No me reconozco, no se como...como puedes querer o estar con alguien como yo...tan miserable...

Sasori tomo a Makoto de la barbilla y lo obligo directamente a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Eres hermoso.—le susurro con delicadeza y dulzura.—Tanto por fuera como por dentro. Eres hermoso, Makoto.

El pelinegro se levanto y volvió a colocarse sus grises ojos.

—Si vas a mentir, mejor olvídalo.—sentenció el pelinegro, bastante serio. Sasori coloco los ojos en blanco.

—¡Te amo Makoto!—le grito, hartado.—¡Te amo y eso no es una mentira! ¿Lo sabes, no?

Sasori probó, esta vez a la fuerza, los labios de su amado pelinegro.

—Entiéndelo, te amo. Jamás te mentiría...—le aclaro y prometió Sasori, actuando como un enamorado. Pero, ¿como no? Si estaba enamorado. Estaba enamorado desde la cabeza hasta los pies de Makoto y no podía ocultarlo.

—...Esta bien.—acepto Makoto con una pequeña sonrisa que notó Sasori, y por supuesto, le encanto.

—¿Me dirías como terminaste así?—le pregunto el de ojos azules, curioso. Makoto asintió.

—Cuando tenía 5 años...yo y mi madre tuvimos un accidente automovilístico.—Makoto guardo silencio un momento. Sasori lo miro curioso; su novio mantenía una impresionante seriedad, la cual incluso resultaba ser escalofriante.—Mi madre me coloco adelante de ella para salvarse el pellejo.—Sasori abrió los ojos excesivamente, notablemente sorprendido. Makoto ignoro las expresiones e impresiones de su novio y siguió relatando.—Ella salió completamente ilesa, mientras que a mi un vidrió había atravesado mi ojo. Todo mi cuerpo atacado y mi ojo ensangrentado fueron una gran emergencia para el hospital; oh, lo fueron.—ahora miro a Sasori de reojo, y volvió a hablar al ver al peliazul concentrado en escuchar.—Antes mi apariencia era peor, mi ojo...ni siquiera podría decirlo: era una monstruosidad. Pase meses con un parche, y finalmente el doctor me mostró mi resultado.—Makoto volvió a sacarse el ojo de contacto, mostrando-le otra vez el horripilante y escalofriante ojo rojo a Sasori.—Me asuste de ver en quien me había convertido. Cambie todo mi ser, incluido mis ojos, porque me resultaba asqueroso y repulsivo verlos. Me volví...lo que soy ahora.

—...La mejor persona del mundo...—murmuro Sasori, con una triste sonrisa.—Makoto, te prometo que todo saldrá mejor...te lo prometo.

—Confiara en ti, pero...—Makoto mostró una rencorosa mirada, para luego extrañamente sonreír tiernamente—Te probare. Probare tu lealtad.

—Y yo superare esa prueba...—Sasori acarició el rostro de su hermoso amor y beso su cuello.—Porque te amo.

Y Makoto, por un momento, pudo olvidar su otro doloroso y rencoroso ser que odiaba a Sasori al sentir los labios del peliazul gratificar su alma. Su corazón. Y su partida, partida mente. La cual obviamente era la de un desquiciado enamorado. Pero claro, como siempre adorable.

**Es que Makoto no podía evitar ser la representación de la luz y la oscuridad al mismo tiempo, porque así era. Así lo sería y no lo podía evitar.**


	7. Corazones

_Dos personas contemplaban plácidamente la nieve en la cima de una montaña mientras conversaban tranquila y agradablemente sobre la vida._

_—Linda Vista.—comento una de las personas, desinteresada._

_—¿Linda? ¡Esto es la más grande belleza que pueda existir!—exclamo la otra persona, exaltada. Y al parecer, bastante._

_—Créeme, no lo es.—le contradijo la otra persona con calma._

_—Y si no lo es, ¿que lo es?—cuestiono la otra persona, curiosa. De hecho, bastante._

_—...Thoru Shion._

* * *

Yuuki caminaba normalmente conversando junto a Kaito sobre tonterías, como siempre.

—Pero Vi es más genial que Jinx—alego el pelinegro, insistente. Yuuki coloco los ojos en blanco.

—Si, obvio.—dijo este. Kaito se irrito. Yuuki comenzó a reír. Para el, era un pasatiempo bastante agradable molestar a Kaito, en especial contradecirlo. Sin embargo, Yuuki noto como Kaito realmente empezaba a enojarse.—¿Kaito?

El pelinegro no respondió.

Yuuki suspiro. El pelinegro tenía bastante carácter como personalidad.

—Lo siento.—dijo Yuuki, arrepentido. Kaito no respondió. Yuuki se colgó tiernamente del brazo de su amigo, logrando hacer sonrojar levemente a Kaito.—¡Lo siento!

Kaito miro a Yuuki severamente. Luego instantáneamente beso la frente de su bonito amigo.

—Como si me pudiera enojar con alguien como tú...—admitió el pelinegro, sonriente. Yuuki solo lo escuchaba quieto o estático y con un pequeño sonrojo.—Alguien tan lindo. Tan adorable...tan...pequeño.

Yuuki perdió todo ese sonrojo. ¿...Pequeño?

—¿¡Que me quieres decir!?¡¿Que soy un enano?!¿¡Que-Que parezco un duende?!—le exclamo Yuuki de una manera demasiado histérica. Kaito solo rió.—¡Que yo...!

Yuuki iba a seguir hablando, pero fue callado por unos dulces y suaves labios venidos de la persona que más amo en el pasado. En un tortuoso pasado en el cual casi termina muerto.

Yuuki se separo de Kaito y miro hacia atrás, encontrándose a rosados ojos vigilando. Cuando quiso ver más quien era el observador, la persona había desaparecido.

—Yuuki...—murmuro Kaito, en el oído del rubio.—yo...

—Alguien nos vio.—sentencio el rubio, serio e ignorando la impactante declaración que había dicho Kaito.—¿Comprendes eso, verdad?

Kaito asintió.

—Debería ser más cuidadoso...—murmuro, para luego sonreír y mirar al pequeño. Su cara de irritado la fascinaba.—En el fondo, te gustó.

Yuuki se volvió a sonrojar, solo que esta vez en una totalidad.

—Cá-Cállate—le ordeno débilmente. Luego Yuuki logró hablar con claridad.—¿Crees que no amo a Ymr?—le cuestiono. Kaito lo miro extrañado. Jamás se había detenido a pensar si los sentimientos de Yuuki a Ymr eran sinceros, y le daba mucha curiosidad.—¿Por que siempre llegas y destruyes todo lo que tengo?—entonces el pelinegro observo sorprendido como del rubio caían lagrimas.—¿Por que no permites avanzar mi vida?¡¿a caso siempre tengo que detener todo por ti?!

—Porque soy un egoísta.—dijo Kaito con sequedad. Yuuki lo miro sorprendido.—Se lo que quiero, Yuuki. Y te guste o no, tu estas ahí.—el rubio no evito sonrojarse, otra vez. ¿Como cuantas veces se había sonrojado ya?—Y te conseguiré, y ne importa una mierda tus sentimientos, ¿entendiste?

Yuuki solo lo miro con rencor.

—No soy tu objeto.—le contesto, resentido. Kaito lo miro con una traviesa mirada.

—No te sobrevalores.—le dijo, dejándolo con una gran duda al irse.

* * *

Era oficial. Thoru había peleado otra vez con Kaede. Todos lo murmuraban y comentaban mientras el descarado y hermoso pelirrojo se paseaba por los pasillos con total serenidad.

—Toda una noticia, ¿no es así?—cuestiono Lee, colocándose al lado del pelirrojo.

—Los juguetes se devuelven a la juguetería.—dijo Thoru, con una segura sonrisa.

—Siempre jugando Thoru, ¿cuando dejaras de ser un niño?—le cuestiono Lee con una sádica sonrisa, la cual usualmente siempre llevaba.

—Cuando a mi me de la gana.—dijo Thoru, observando a todos los chicos y chicas conversar.**—**Soy el rey, y todos estos son mis peones en un ajedrez. Un juego. Puedo moverlos, puedo matarlos, puedo utilizarlos. Ellos son todos míos.

Lee lo miro algo impactado.

—Eres un ambicioso sin limites.—le dijo, mirándolo analíticamente. Thoru paso su lengua por su labio inferior lentamente, tentando a probar sus labios.

—Ambicioso. Egoísta. Mentiroso...—dijo, mientras su perfecta voz resonaba en los oídos del resto.—Puedo ser todo eso. Y no me importa. Quizás porque siempre conseguiré lo que quiero.

—No asegures cosas que ni tu mismo sabes.—respondió el asesino de forma seca.—No puedes predecir el destino.

Thoru sonrió, pero de una forma más provocativa. Lee lo noto y desvió la mirada, incomodo.

—¿Estas totalmente seguro de eso?—susurro en su oído, provocando una inseguridad en Lee.

—No.—dijo Lee de forma frívola.

Thoru rió levemente.

—Como desees—dijo, para luego dejar a Lee solo. Totalmente solo. Y una cosa que odiaba el asesino era estar solo, por lo cual, pensaba vengarse de Thoru. Y una venganza bastante dolorosa para el.

* * *

—¿Ciel?—pregunto Nagato, mientras entraba a la sala de clases casi totalmente vacía. Excepto por una persona, la cual era exactamente el pequeño al cual buscaba.

Lo encontró sentado en el rincón del salón mirando a la pared mientras dibujaba en su cuaderno de dibujos. Nagato e le acerco con una sonrisa. Ciel estaba demasiado concentrado como para notar la presencia de Nagato, así que solo reacciono cuando Nagato le quito de broma el cuaderno.

—Detente—dijo el rubio más pequeño con debilidad, sin excito alguno.

Entonces Nagato vio los dibujos.

El primero, Vincent mirando una ventana mientras se veía el reflejo de el en el vidrio. El segundo Dos hombres mirándose fijamente, como enamorados. El tercero, un par de manos con los dedos entrelazados. El cuarto, mostraba claramente a Vincent besando el cuello de una persona que Nagato dedució al instante: Ciel. Los siguientes dibujos solo eran intentos fallidos de Ciel y Vincent besándose en los labios.

Nagato dejo caer el cuaderno, totalmente impactado.

Ciel lo miro con una sonrisa enferma.

—No e como dibujar besos.—admitió el rubio con una aterrorizadora inocencia. Nagato asintió.

—Pero sabes perfectamente romper corazones—susurro para si mismo, mientras una lagrima caía débilmente de su ojo.


	8. Héroe

—¿Entonces, estas con el?—cuestiono Nagato, con el corazón en las manos. Ciel lo miro con cansancio y sonrió con crueldad.

—Sí.—dice el pequeño con sequedad. Nagato intenta mantener el control en vez de lanzarse a matar a Vincent, sin importar lo que pase. Porque aunque Nagato no lo note, ya perdió en su totalidad el control por Ciel.

—¿Entonces eres Homosexual?—le cuestiona Nagato, realizando una de las preguntas más tontas.

—No. Con Vincent es especial.—explica el chico inocente, destruyendo al pervertido.—Es una obsesión.

Nagato no pudo evitar imaginárselos juntos, besándose, abrazándome, y...

—¿Sexual?—interrogó el pervertido con total seriedad. Ciel asintió sin mucha expresividad.

—Sí.—murmuro débilmente mientras centraba la mirada en los dibujos. Ciel no logró borrar esos hermosos recuerdos de Vincent besando delicadamente sus labios, su cuello, cada sensible parte de su cuerpo con toda delicadeza y de una placentera que lo volvía adicto a el.

Nagato por otra parte no pudo evitar sentirse pésimo. El quería poseer todo acerca de Ciel, y saber que el perdió la virginidad con otra persona resultaba ser un duro golpe en el corazón, en el alma.

—Bien.—dijo, obligándose a sonreír. Ciel arqueo una ceja y lo miro extrañado.

—Es imposible que estés sonriendo en un momento así.—comento el pequeño rubio, sorprendido por la actitud de su ex. Nagato sonrió cínicamente y comenzó a reír como si estuviera loco.

—¿Crees que te necesito?—le dijo, con actitud.—No te necesito. No necesito a nadie. Tu solo eras una entretencion. Después de todo, tu nunca lograste darme lo que quiero.

Ciel lo miro de forma rencorosa.

—Un poco de placer y alguien con quien revolcarte.—sentencio el pequeño de mala cara.

—...Alguien a quien cuidar con toda mi alma.—dijo este, sorprendiendo aun más a Ciel. Lo miro frívolamente y salió del lugar, resignándose a ya no tener a su amado rubio.

* * *

Por alguna razón, a Nagato con el pasar de los días parecía ser otra persona. Irresponsable, atrasado y algo aturdido ante todo. Como si aun no lograra reaccionar. Salía en las noches, tomaba y terminaba en la casa de sujetos que nunca recuerda haber conocido. Luego deduce que los conoció en distintos bares y termino haciendolo con ellos. A Nagato realmente no le importa, simplemente borra el sentimiento de rechazo con el vicio y todo lo que integralmente esta prohibido para una persona. Porque con la poca consciencia que tenía solo lograba pensar que lo único que debía hacer era destrozar todo lo cohibido y lo moral. Destrozar la paz es exactamente la única forma de estar en igualdad con la persona que destruyo su corazón.

Tonto, pero para el las más sabias acciones. No tenía control de si mismo y el resto no lograba hacer algún tipo de influencia en el, lo cual lo decepcionaba aun más.

Ese día se encontraba bebiendo en el bar mientras perdía la consciencia de todo, como siempre. Sentía esa asquerosa sensación de vomitar, pero debía resistir. Quería quedarse ahí y no volver a casa nunca más, no volver a ver a nadie y olvidarlos para siempre.

Como siempre, con su libre actitud y para nada consciente. Sin embargo, algo en Nagato nació al ver a cierta persona. Odio.

—Nagato, Hola.—dijo Vincent mientras se acercaba al chico. El rubio lo observo de manera rencorosa. A Nagato no le agradaba Vincent. No le agradaba, no le agrada y no le agradara jamás.

—¿Qué quieres?—le cuestiono con hostilidad. Vincent sonrió con picaría.

—Deberías ser más amable.—le dijo el peliverde mientras colaba sus brazos por la cintura de Nagato.—¿Sabes? Tu y yo podríamos ser amigos...

Nagato se soltó con brutalidad de el. ¿Le decía eso? ¿A caso estaba jugando con Ciel mientras le coqueteaba a el?

—Eres un maldito.—le dijo con mala actitud. Vincent lo observo con una malvada sonrisa.

—¿Que habíamos dicho de la amabilidad?—le recordó el peliverde, como si todo fuera un juego. A Nagato eso le enfureció más.

—Que es traicionera. Puedes amarlo y sin embargo no sabes en lo que te metes.—le dijo con crueldad y seriedad, logrando colocar a Vincent igual de serio.

—¿Que haces en un bar así? ¿Buscar un cuerpo que sacie tus asquerosos deseos?—le cuestiono el, cruel. Nagato lo miro con rencor.

—Buscar un consuelo alguno a lo que me has quitado.—le dijo, sincero. Vincent arqueo una ceja.

—¿Ciel?—cuestiono, con una divertida y juguetona sonrisa.—Tranquilo, podemos compartir. Podemos incluso estar los tres...

Nagato le dio una cachetada. Vincent se quedo un momento paralizado.

—¿...Me has golpeado?—cuestiono, con un hilo de voz.**—**¿¡Me has golpeado pedazo de monstruo!?¿¡A caso te atreves a golpearme, asqueroso e hipócrita ser?!¡Ja!—rió arrogantemente Vincent, para luego volver a estar serio.—Por algo Ciel huyo de ti. Eres una repugnante bestia. ¡Eres el ser más asqueroso y miserable!¡Eres el sufrimiento del cual Ciel huyo!—Nagato solo lo oía con resentimiento. Vincent solo hablaba con seguridad y odio. O deseo. Simplemente nadie podía determinar si Vincent deseaba u odiaba a Nagato.—¡El solo amaría a alguien como yo!¡Alguien que jamás lo dañaría! ¡Nunca lo destruiría como tu lo has echo! ¡Lo golpeaste, pedazo de enfermo mental! ¿Que demonios te pasa? ¡Eres una bestia!

—Tal vez.—acepto este con dureza.—Pero Jamás, jamás lo engañaría. Porque eso si que destruiría a Ciel. Y en este momento, tú, pedazo de escoria, aunque no lo notes mientras gritas lo horrenda persona que soy, tú lo estas destruyendo.

Vincent sonrió seductoramente.

—Sí, ¿y que?—dijo como si nada.—Si hago esto es porque simplemente es divertido. Es divertido ver caer sus lagrimas. Es divertido verlo derrumbarse. Es divertido verlo intentar alcanzar a la muerte. Y gracias a ti puedo ver esto. Gracias.

Nagato supo en ese instante, que quizás, solo quizás...El no era el héroe de la historia. No aun.

Sí, quizás daño a Ciel, pero no podía sufrir más por el pasado. No podía sufrir más por el. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era salvarlo del real monstruo que era Vincent. Y quizás así, el sería el héroe.


	9. Instintos Mortales

Cierto peliazul se encontraba recostado con una media sonrisa en su cama. No podía evitar sentirse más feliz después de pasar un día entero junto a Makoto, puesto que el pelinegro lo colocaba así cada vez que. Estaban juntos. Era algo tan bello e inevitable. Definitivamente el peliazul estaba en una buena época y la iba a aprovechar al máximo.

Pero en la mente de Sasori entraba un imborrable nombre: Ciel. Aunque el adorable rubio ya no significará o fuera un símbolo de amor, Sasori aún se preocupaba por el. Como amigo. Lo único que iba a ser y por resignarme a ello. Y todo por la culpa de Nagato. Ese maldito pervertido que robo todo lo que amaba en esta vida y logro arrebatarselo de las manos. Aunque en Sasori también entraban los extraños recuerdos de cuando el y Nagato eran amigos, lo cual ya ocurrió hace mucho. O cuando ambos se besaron, lo cual aún resultaba tan extraño para Sasori. Sus labios jamás volvieron a ser los mismos. Jamás se sintieron de esa forma especial y suave, algo fresco. Algo tan único. Algo tan perfecto. Pero claro, luego se obligaba a borrar esos recuerdos de. Su mente y dejar de lado esas sensaciones. Esos deseos prohibidos.

Es que al peliazul no le interesaba si era hombre o no, sólo que alguien como Nagato estaba fuera totalmente de sus intereses amorosos. El simplemente, no podía ni debía amar a alguien como el. Alguien tan irresponsable, tan relajado y tan fuera de tiempo. Es que Nagato vivía su propio mundo y Sasori seguía paso a paso las reglas de la realidad. Sasori calculaba las acciones y tiempo, mientras que Nagato simplemente vivía y disfrutaba como sí todo tuviera libertad.

El era un completo tonto, según Sasori. Alguien que simplemente rompía todo lo que no podía destrozar. Era alguien dañino, una mala influencia. Además de que el culpaba al pervertido de la nueva y mala actitud de Ciel. Además de que Nagato es traicionero, lo que era lo peor de todo. El había notado perfectamente el enamoramiento de el por Ciel, y no tuvo vergüenza alguna al meterse con Ciel en su propia cara.

Nagato era un maldito, un maldito del cual imposiblemente se podía enamorar.

No debía y no podía. Sin embargo, sus instintos que tanto intentó repeler contra sí no lograban controlarse. Nagato invadía e invadía la mente de Sasori, y esto lo desesperaba más y más. ¿Es que a caso estaba rompiendo las reglas?

Sasori era un niño bueno y obediente, y así lo iba a seguir siendo. O por lo menos lo iba a intentar. Nagato no podía consumir todos sus pensamientos, no lo iba a permitir.

—Sasori—le dijo Makoto un día mientras el chico de cabellos azules miraba distraídamente el cielo.—Sasori.—le volvió a mencionar el pelinegro, notando como su novio no le colocaba atención.—¡Sasori!—le grito Makoto, recién logrando la cansada mirada de su novio.

—Tengo Sueño—le respondió el peliazul mientras bostezaba y entreabría los ojos. Luego notó como Sasori se acostaba en su abdomen e intentaba acomodarse en el fuerte cuerpo de el. Makoto sólo se dejo, aunque en el fondo se sentía algo avergonzado por la demostrativa forma de amar de Sasori, dejo a su novio dormir en paz.

Makoto sólo observaba el hermoso rostro de Sasori, entretenido con la belleza del ser que más amaba. Pero en el fondo odiaba como no podía escapar de alguien así.

Como Sasori lo atrapaba con esa agradable actitud y esa hermosa sonrisa, y como lo había acuchillado antes con el dolor de ser ignorado. De no haberle hablado. De no haberle mirado. ¡De no recordar su existencia!

Sasori era despreciable. O quizás no. El daño a Makoto por el punto que resultaba mayor el sufrimiento. Algo que realizo sin siquiera estar consciente de ello. Algo que lo daño, al fin y al cabo. Algo por lo cual no puede condenarlo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para decir algo así. Makoto ya tenía en la hoguera a Sasori, metafóricamente.

Aunque para el pelinegro no resultaba una mala idea...no. Debía detenerse. ¿Desde cuando sujetaba un cuchillo? ¿Cuando comenzó a apuntar contra la cabeza de Sasori?

No. Makoto debía controlarse. Definitivamente el control se estaba yendo...debía recuperarlo. Pero para el tampoco resultaba desagradable ver como Sasori pagaba todo...absolutamente todo. El odio. El amor. El recuerdo. Ese cruel pasado y una actitud desquiciada y deseosa de venganza.

Un deseo que resultaba tan excitante e imposible para Makoto. Ver a Sasori con esa hermosa sonrisa que posee mientras toda la sangre va vaciando su delicado y perfecto cuerpo. Algo que, quisiera ocultarlo o no, resultaba y sonaba perfecto. Tentador. Enloquecedor.

Makoto con delicadeza paso la punta del cuchillo por la mejilla de Sasori, haciendo sentir un suave roce en la mejilla del peliazul. Hasta que este abrió los ojos. Y vio la realidad.

—¿Ma...Makoto?—murmuro mientras intentaba abrir los ojos. El pelinegro lanzó el cuchillo al instante al suelo. Definitivamente si iba a controlarse debía mantener las armas lejos de la persona que tanto amaba y odiaba.

—Hola hermoso—dijo el pelinegro mientras unía ambos labios, aun con Sasori en su abdomen. El beso fue largo y dulce.—¿Como dormiste?

—Bien. Perfecto, junto a ti.—dijo el peliazul con una enamorada sonrisa, sin siquiera pensar lo que había sucedido.

—Genial—dijo el pelinegro. De un momento a otro, de la mejilla de Sasori comenzaron a caer gotas de sangre, al parecer de una cortada. Ambos se miraron extrañados, eso si Makoto fingía la confusión.

—¿Que...?—cuestiono para sí mismo Sasori, confuso.

—Yo te lo quito.—dijo Makoto, para luego pasar pasionalmente su lengua por la herida de Sasori, absorbiendo la sangre de la persona que tanto amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo.—Luego la curamos. Vamos.

—Hm—musito Sasori, tomando la mano de Makoto. Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar, eso si Sasori antes miro atrás. Encontrando con la mirada un cuchillo tirado en el suelo, con unas gotas rojas en la punta.

Sasori sufrió un escalofrío al considerar la opción de que Makoto lo intentara atacar. En eso Nagato volvió a su mente, así el peliazul recordando como el pervertido daño sin compasión alguna a Ciel._ Si el estuviera con Nagato el también lo hubiera dañado._

Sasori borró rápidamente esas ideas de su mente y prefirió reprimirse.

Reprimirse tanto a Makoto a los instintos. A esos instintos, que, aunque sean tan tentadores, resultarían mortales. En especial si contenía violencia de por medio, como en ambos casos sucedía. Un rencoroso y un deseoso. Dos personas que simplemente tienen falta de control, liberación instantánea.

Instintos.

**Instintos Mortales.**


	10. Disparo

Cierta peliazul se encontraba sentada en medio de un parque hasta que vio a una persona acercarse. Pudo reconocer su linda y atractiva cara al instante. Sasori. Hace meses que ellos se intentaban ignorar tras haber terminado abruptamente, pero tanto para Sakura como para Sasori resultaba difícil no estar el uno junto al otro, por lo cual encontrar esas indirectas miradas era bastante común en ambos.

Sakura sonrió al ver como el se acercaba. Entonces lo noto. Estaba junto a otra persona. No la podía visualizar, pero distinguió perfectamente al ver la mano de Sasori junto a otra. Otra que no era ella.

De un momento a otro el peliazul se encontró frente a ella. Sakura sonrió al instante. Y entonces lo reconoció, el estaba junto a Makoto. Sakura no supo exactamente como sentirse al ver a su amor junto a otro hombre, porque eso era lo más extraño de la situación. Aunque ya sabía que Sasori había estado con Ciel, jamás tuvo la oportunidad de verlos juntos. Pero claro, al parecer con Makoto era distinto.

—Sakura-chan, hola—le saludo el peliazul, soltando al instante la mano de Makoto. Sakura lo noto, sin embargo contuvo todo. Todo lo que una persona podía sentir al ver al que amas junto a otro. Todo lo que reconocía como sentimientos y sensaciones de toda clase.

—Sasori-kun, Hola—dice esta, con una dulce sonrisa y un tono de inocencia. Adorable.

—Hola Sakura—dice Makoto. Sakura lo mira curiosa. Un chico lindo, ¿pero realmente capaz de conquistar a Sasori? Además de ser simpático, no había nada sobresaliente en Makoto. Nada que fuera suficiente para atraer a Sasori.

—Hola Mako-chan—dijo esta. Dudo un momento en decirlo, pero finalmente se atrevió. Es que sinceramente la curiosidad la estaba devorando y no podría aguantar mucho más.—¿Están juntos?

Sasori y Makoto se miraron por un momento. Decidiendo con la mirada si iban a ser o no cómplices de una mentira.

—Desconfiaría si dijeras que no.—dijo ella con un tono seco. Sasori asintió mientras Makoto presiono su puño agriamente. El pelinegro odiaba los juegos mentales, en especial si venía de la ex de su amado. Y claro, de su odiado. Amado y odiado, todo eso al mismo tiempo.

—Reconocerías las mentiras con facilidad.—admitió Sasori con una sonrisa algo forzada.—Eres una genio.

—Se ven muy lindos juntos.—dijo esta con una tierna sonrisa y un adorable tono de voz. Claro, Sakura debía comportarse bien para no ganar el odio de ese par de enamorados. Además de que no lo deseaba.

—Gracias—respondió este con una distante sonrisa.—Vamos.—tomó la mano de Makoto y le dedico una última mirada a Sakura y su infantil apariencia.—Adiós, Sakura.

—Adiós... Sasori, Makoto—dijo esta mientras soltaba una pequeña y extraña risita. Observo a ambos alejarse y con una sonrisa pensó en como confrontar al culpable ladrón del ser que más amaba. Makoto.—Vaya escoria. Hay que descubrir la verdad.

* * *

Cierta peliceleste se encontraba recostada en el suelo de su casa mientras intentaba descansar. Entonces oyó un ruido. Sin dudarlo un segundo tomo su katana (espada) y comenzó a dar ligeros saltos. Hasta que finalmente pudo deliberar y deducir que el sonido venía de la puerta. Espero un segundo y con una ansiosa sonrisa pateó increíblemente la puerta de la entrada, abriéndola e incluso rompiéndola un poco. Observo a la persona que estaba en frente suyo, la cual estaba tocando la puerta hasta su patada.

—Siempre tan brusca.—comento la persona secamente.

—Oh, Hatori-kun.—dijo esta, sonriéndole al chico. Un atractivo y serio chico castaño y de ojos ámbar, los cuales miraban con enojo a Kyoki.—No esperaba la visita de alguien como tú.

—Sabes perfectamente que no vendría a visitar a alguien como tú.—dijo este con un tono agrio.—Ella me envió.

—Y se perfectamente el porque—dijo esta con una entusiasta sonrisa. Hatori colocó los ojos en blanco. El no era un fan o un amigo de Kyoki Chimamire, y si se encontraba allí tenía motivos bastante exactos.—¡Oh, por favor! Puedes sonreír. Actuar serio y maduro no te hará superar mi poder.

—...¿Tu poder?—le cuestiono este de mal humor.—Aquí no sirve alardear como tú lo haces. Aquí no necesitamos a inmaduros. ¿A caso te crees superior a mi?.

—Estamos en el mismo rango, Hatori. Sin embargo puedo luchar mucho mejor que tu. Puedo reaccionar. Puedo volar, puedo destrozar.—alardeo esta mientras caminaba de una manera mucho más erguida.

—Yo soy el primero en cortar cuellos. Yo soy el más rápido.—dijo este, molesto.—No te ilusiones. No vuelas.—le dijo, molesto. Kyoki camino hasta su cocina y el la siguió.

—¿Sabías que las mujeres son las que viven más?—dijo esta, hablando de forma juguetona. El arqueo una ceja, extrañado.

—Kyoki, tenemos que hacer algo.—dijo este, fingiendo ser un impaciente. Es que realmente el no tenía ganas de conversar, en especial con alguien como ella.

—Responde mi pregunta.—dijo esta en un tono loco y amenazante. Hatori la miro con algo de intranquilidad. Tenía bastantes razones por las cuales odiar a Kyoki, y la gran mayoría venía por parte de su actitud.

—No lo se.—dijo este secamente. Kyoki lo miro con locura. A este simplemente no le importaba lo que alguien como Kyoki pensara algo malo de el, así que podía responder de la manera que quisiera.—No lo se, Kyoki. No lo se.

—Las mujeres sobreviven más porque...¡en las cocinas están los cuchillos!—grito la peliceleste, para lanzarle un cuchillo el cual Hatori apenas alcanzo esquivar. Kyoki empezó a lanzarlos contra el, una y otra vez. Hatori apenas los esquivaba. Aunque el castaño odiara notablemente a la peliceleste de mente enfermiza y loca, debía admitir que tenía una puntería perfecta y una habilidad única. Sin embargo eso no evitaba que el la odiara profundamente, que la odiaba en ese instante y que la odiaría el resto de su vida. Finalmente saco su pistola y la apuntó al corazón de la chica.—¡No es como si mintiera, Hatori-kun! ¡Vamos, no seas un cobarde!

Entonces Hatori disparó. Disparo. Disparo hartado de la desquiciada que era Kyoki Chimamire.


	11. Destructora

Hatori observo como Kyoki aun sonreía. Esa desquiciada aun sonreía...¿es que realmente su locura no tenía limite?.¿No había algún instante en el cual ella se lograra detener?

—¿Que mierda...?—murmuro para sí mismo. Kyoki no tenía ni una herida, y le había disparado. Hatori realmente empezaba a pensar que Kyoki no era para nada un ser humano ordinario. Porque no lo era. Kyoki Chimamire era única. Única a su escalofriante y propia manera de ser.

—Anti-balas—dijo esta, mostrando una gruesa tela negra debajo de su delicada polera blanca. Hatori se aburrió. Definitivamente además de ser una loca, era una genio. Una maldita genio.

—Tsk—gruño el, haciendo una molesta mueca. Si el deseaba matar a esa loca peliceleste debía esforzarse más. Pero prefirió olvidar esa idea y oculto secreto y concentrarse en la real situación.—Kyoki, necesitamos ir.—le dijo, colocándose más serio. Kyoki dejo por un momento esa triunfante sonrisa que mantenía y se coloco seria también. Algo, que realmente se veía y resultaba difícil de creer. Además de extraño, por supuesto.

—Espera, buscare algo.—dijo esta, caminando hasta su habitación y dejando al castaño solo. Paso un momento hasta que la peliceleste volvió con una gigante ametralladora. Hatori la miro impresionado.

—¿Eso no es, quizás, algo llamativo?—le cuestiono, extrañado. Esta sonrió dulcemente, lo cual era extraño. En definitiva, todo era extraño.

—Un poco de ayuda no esta mal.—dice esta, colgando el arma como si nada en su hombro, como si fuera un bolso.—Así hará las cosas más rápido.

—...Como quieras—dijo este, aburrido. No le interesaba preguntar más allá de eso.—Vamos.

La peliceleste asintió y de un salto llego a la ubicación del castaño. Este suspiro. Iba a ser un largo camino. En especial, con una compañera como esa.

* * *

—No se que hacer—comento Kaede, sentándose en una almohada.—Con Thoru las cosas son demasiado complicadas, y todo por Konan.

—¿Tu y ella nunca se llevaron bien?—pregunto Kitty mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café. Ambas se encontraban conversando en la casa de la pelinegra luego de un día de agotadoras y aburridas clases.

—O sea, unas pocas veces mantuvimos algunas agradables conversaciones, y además de que gracias a mi ella tuvo fans.—dijo esta, algo resentida.

—Aun tiene.—dijo Kitty, logrando fastidiar a la pelinegra.—¿Que? Oh, vamos, admítelo. Konan Mizaki es furor.

—...Gracias a Thoru.—dijo, celosa.—Ella es todo eso gracias a Thoru.

—No, No es cierto. Konan es una leyenda viva, un factor de valentía en todos los que alguna vez hemos sido discriminados.—dijo Kitty algo triste, recordando cuando la molestaban por sus facciones de gatos.

—...Cállate.—le indico Kaede, celosa.—¿No ves que quiero echarle la culpa?

—Tal vez tu con Thoru no daban para más.—comento la rubia, sabia. Kaede arqueo una ceja, curiosa.

—¿Y si con Thoru no funciono, con quien si?—dijo, con un gran pesimismo.

—No se, busca a otro chico.—dijo Kitty, positiva.

—No me interesan el resto de los chicos, son unos asquerosos. Thoru era la única excepción, y ya no me interesa.—admitió esta, muy sincera.

—Si no te interesan los chicos, intenta con chicas.—le sugirió esta, tranquila. Kaede la miro fulminándola con la mirada.

—¿Como puedes decir cosas tan tontas?—le cuestiono, histérica.—¡C-Claro Que no!

—Kaede, experimentar no te hará daño.—le recomendó esta con tranquilidad y serenidad.—No es como si fueras Lesbiana. O por lo menos no lo sabes.

—No. No lo se, y no lo quiero saber.—le dijo, molesta y cortante. Kitty coloco los ojos en blanco.

—Nadie va a saberlo. Solo ve, diviértete y conoce a alguna linda chica, ve si te atraen las mujeres y si no, listo. Solo habrás experimentado.—le dijo Kitty en un tono muy amigable.

—No...No lo se.—dijo ella. Luego miro a Kitty. Finalmente se decidió.—...Lo intentare. Aunque realmente no me considero ni Gay ni Bisexual.

* * *

—¿Como ha estado Mizaki-sama?—cuestiono la peliceleste mientras Hatori conducía correctamente.

—Ocupada.—dijo este, siendo bastante cortante. Kyoki suspiro.—Ha tenido muchas cosas que hacer, por eso me mando a mi. Aunque probablemente también me quiere torturar por la pelea que tuvimos el otro día.

—¿Pelea?—cuestiona esta, curiosa. Parecía más calmada, pero probablemente solo actuaba así para luego enloquecer.

—Alegue otra vez.—dijo este, con un tono molesto. Kyoki coloco los ojos en blanco y sonrió de manera extraña. Como si temblara, con seguridad. Hatori la miro fastidiado.—Realmente te odio.

—Algún día comprenderás que lo que hice estuvo bien, cariño.—le dijo esta, bajando del auto y observando el oscuro lugar.—¡Hemos llegado!

—Cállate.—le ordeno el, serio.—Nos van a oír.

—Ups.—dijo esta con una maliciosa sonrisa. Hatori la ignoro y salió del auto, sacando la ametralladora de Kyoki.

—Corre lo más rápido y silencioso que puedas, por favor.—le rogó, o más bien sentencio de una manera hostil. Es que así resultaba ser Hatori, un chico bastante disciplinado y hostil. Y claro, lo era aun más si se trataba de alguien como Kyoki. O mejor dicho Kyoki.

Esta le arranco rápidamente la ametralladora de las manos a Hatori y comenzó o correr un mili segundo después.

—¡Como gustes, soldado!—le grito con un tono poco cuerdo y juguetón. Casi como si Kyoki estuviera tentando a Hatori a matarla. O bueno, ella siempre tentaba a Hatori. Al parecer a la peliceleste le parecía divertido tener un enemigo tan mortal como el, por lo cual lo aprovechaba al máximo.

Hatori observo como la peliceleste corría tan rápido como un puma.

—No esta mal.—dijo con una avara sonrisa.—Sin embargo, puedo superarlo.

Entonces el castaño comenzó a correr a una velocidad extrema, alcanzando rápidamente a su desquiciada compañera. Esta lo observo segura.

—¿Es que siempre vamos a competir?—le cuestiono ella, sonriente de una manera escalofriante.

—Debo ganar.—aseguro el secamente. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estamos en el mismo equipo.—le informo con locura. Bueno, aunque se tratará de un tono serio o cualquier otra expresión, viniendo de Kyoki Chimamire todo iba a ser locura.

—No me importa, siempre serás el enemigo.—le declaro este con bastante odio. Kyoki rió llamativamente, logrando asustar a cualquiera.

—¡¿El enemigo?!—le grito, histérica. Hatori se sintió incomodo de sus actitudes, como siempre.—Soy la valiente. No tengo miedo, No retrocedo. Mato sin cesar. Si tu temes a eso puedes ser el enemigo. Si no lo comprendes es obvio que me odies.

—¿Valiente? ¡No digas semejantes porquerías de mierda!—le grito, furioso.—Te odio.—sentenció con mucho rencor.—Solo eres la maldita persona que destruyo todo lo que amaba! ¡Derrumbaste todo lo que poseía! ¡Te odio!

Kyoki suspiro, sonriendo levemente. La sonrisa de la verdad. La sonrisa de la culpable del dolor de Hatori. La sonrisa de una desquiciada destructora de vidas y familias.


	12. Desquiciada

Kyoki y Hatori prefirieron ignorar la discusión de antes y simplemente seguir con lo que tenían que hacer. Ambos, infiltrados en la gran mansión Logishi&Shibune buscando su gran objetivo: Masao Shibune. Porque ambos sabían que dentro de poco le iban a quitar la vida a un ser humano, y ni siquiera se estremecían por ello. Es que les resultaba fácil y poco doloroso, puesto que ninguno iba a sentir dolor alguno por aquello. Eran dos asesinos sin siquiera un poco de piedad.

Finalmente ambos invadieron una habitación, en la cual se encontraba su victima. Masao.

Un chico que ni con el dinero lograba ser bello. Es que simplemente era una irónica y mala combinación de padres extremadamente guapos. Sin embargo a nadie le importaba menos a el. Porque probablemente a todo el mundo le parecía que el dinero era la belleza máxima, menos a Masao. El veía lo feo que era, y sin embargo lo único que quedaba hacer era resignarse y tener seguridad de que pensar en el físico era algo superficial. Y lo era, pero a todo el mundo le importaba.

En fin, Kyoki noto como el chico, Masao, se encontraba en un rincón observando las estrellas. Ya era de noche.

—Sabía que vendrían.—dice el, serio. Luego los mira con un notorio cansancio. Tenía horrendas ojeras negras que contrastaban con su pálido tono de piel y su rostro se veía demacrado. Como si lo hubieran golpeado.—Lo sabía tan perfectamente...y no hice nada para detenerlo.

Hatori quiso atacar al instante, pero entonces Masao volvió a hablar.

—¿No me dejaras terminar mi discurso?—le cuestiono con un tono bromista.—Que descortés eres.

—Sigue, al parecer esto se coloca interesante.—dice Kyoki, apoyándose contra la pared y mordiendo su labio inferior con una maliciosa sonrisa. Claro, para los asesinos las sonrisas siempre eran así, demostrando entre malicia y locura al mismo tiempo.

—Oh, lo es.—coincidió Masao.—Podría gritar y su resultado sería la eminente muerte, pero por alguna razón no lo haré. Y no se ilusionen, no es piedad. Tampoco es porque me agrades, Kyoki.—dicho eso, la peliceleste empezó a reír de la única forma en que reía. Desquiciadamente ella.

—No esperaba algo tan bueno.—admitió esta, levantándose.—Después de todo, tu eres el enemigo.

—Vaya que eres ignorante—le insulto Masao, serio.—Tan miserable...tan enferma.

—¿Podrías seguir hablando tu basura de discurso?—dijo Hatori con hostilidad. Kyoki lo miro con los ojos salientes, como si estuviera sorprendida. El comprendió al instante.—No es que te quiera defender, tonta. Solamente me gusta utilizar de buena forma mi tiempo. Y ahora, más bien se esta desperdiciando.

—Obviamente, soldado.—le contesto ella con alegría. ¡Hatori-kun la había ayudado!

—Como decía, no he gritado por motivos específicos y que realmente no son ustedes.—dijo, para colocarse más serio. Se acomodo más en el suelo y se abrazo a si mismo con sus huesudos y pálidos brazos. Kyoki y Hatori solo observaban sus movimientos, decidiendo en que momento deberían atacar.—El motivo es Él.

—¿"El"?—interrogó Hatori, curioso. Masao ignoro su pregunta y siguió relatando.

—Tan egoísta, tan repulsivo, tan cruel...el es así. El es como solamente el puede ser.—hubo un momento de silencio y luego siguió relatando.—A el no le preocupa el resto, solo piensa en el. En el poder. Utiliza todo lo que pueda para avanzar y avanzar. Luego deja que sus objetos se pudran, o incluso luego se deshace de ellos.—Masao tragó un poco de aire y entrecerró los ojos delicadamente. Kyoki y Hatori, como se había dicho antes, seguían atentos a los movimientos de su enemigo.—Esta obsesionado con la victoria. El no acepta la derrota, ni nunca lo hará. El es una mente enfermiza y manipuladora.

—¿Podrías decirnos de quien se trata?—dijo Hatori, al parecer algo impaciente. Masao dudo un momento. Hatori se irrito más de la cuenta.—Me estas haciendo perder el tiempo...

—Quizás decir el nombre sería muy frontal, ¿no?—dijo Kyoki, calmando el momento. Sin embargo, Hatori ya había logrado colocar todo tan tenso como siempre. Es que el castaño resultaba así siempre. Un tipo con el cual la gente no quería comunicarse. Y todo por su malhumorada y corrupta actitud.

—...El esta más cerca de lo que ustedes creen.—soltó de repente Masao. Kyoki y Hatori intercambiaron miradas por un momento, sorprendidos. ¿Cerca? ¿Es que a caso ellos estuvieron equivocados todo este tiempo con sus teorías y sospechosos? ¿Es que a caso todo este tiempo han estado creyendo una mentira?De lo único que podían estar seguros era que la verdad estaba cerca, y necesitaban como sea conseguirla. Porque saber la verdadera identidad del letal enemigo no era una opción. Era una obligación.—Esta tan cerca y no lo distinguen.—Masao hablaba con tanta seguridad, y Kyoki junto a Hatori estaban tan desesperados que lo oían como si se tratara de un Dios.—Esta tan cerca, encantando a todos con sus dotes. Con esa falsa sonrisa capaz de conquistar a todo el mundo.—entonces hubo un momento de silencio. En la mente de Kyoki entraron tantos nombres, tantas posibilidades. ¿Thoru?¿Lee?¿Sasori?¿Nagato?¿Makoto?¿Yagane?¿Quien era el enemigo?.—Tan cerca, dando esas mentiras que todo el mundo parece creer con tanta facilidad.

Hatori de un momento a otro se acerco a Masao y lo sujeto del cuello comprometedoramente, jalándolo con crueldad. Se aburría de la bonita narración de Masao, porque esas lindas palabras, aunque resultaban mágicas, solo eran un estorbo más. Un estorbo ante la verdad.

—¿Quien es el verdadero enemigo?—cuestiono, otra vez, con un tono hostil. Entrecerró los ojos y miro con rencor y bastante odio a Masao. No le agradaba. Era de esos tipos que solo alardeaban, y realmente no hacían nada. Y Hatori no soportaba a ese tipo de personas.

—El verdadero enemigo es...—dijo. Hubo un silencio. Entonces Masao sonrió con maldad, le dedico una rápida mirada a Hatori y Kyoki, y luego, sin más mordió su lengua. Pero no como una simple mordida. Una mordida tan fuerte que empezó a salir mares de la boca de el. Hatori y Kyoki se preocuparon y le abrieron la boca. Entonces vieron la maldita verdad.

El maldito se había arrancado la lengua. Kyoki, histérica, tomo su ametralladora y comenzó a disparar contra la cabeza de Masao, deformándola y así logrando hacer salir más y más sangre.

—¡Eres un maldito!—le grito tan fuerte que probablemente se había oído por todo el lugar. Sin embargo no le importa. Ya nada le importaba. Lo único que valía ahora era la venganza y el odio. Y por supuesto, la sangre.

Porque la sangre resultaba ser la única forma de venganza en alguien tan desquiciada como Kyoki, y realmente no importaba. Mientras la enferma mental se sintiera feliz observando la grotesca escena de sangre y cadáveres, nada importaba.


	13. Secreto

—¿Como resulto todo?—pregunto una persona, mientras pintaba sus uñas de un color negro, el cual contrastaba notablemente con su pálida piel de porcelana.

—El termino muerto.—sentencio Hatori, sentándose junto a la persona.

—Excelente.—murmuro esta otra, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Hatori frunció sus cejas y la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Por que me enviaste con Kyoki?—cuestiono, molesto. Esta otra persona suspiro.

—Estamos todos ocupados, Hatori. Los sabes.—dijo esta, seria. Hatori asintió, y se levanto. Estaba a punto de salir del lugar cuando la otra persona volvió a hablar.—...Además, es divertido molestarte.

Hatori gruño y la otra solamente rió.

* * *

Yuuki e Ymr caminaban tranquilamente por las calles, camino a la escuela. Ambos iban callados y tomados de la mano, contemplando el hermoso y pacífico lugar que los rodeaba. Todo era tan hermoso, tan perfecto.

Hasta que Yuuki decidió romper la perfección.

—El me besó.—susurro de repente, deteniendo el paso y mirando a la pelirroja directamente a los ojos. Ymr también se detuvo. Y no solo sus pasos. Su respiración, su mirada, sus latidos, sus sentidos. Todo su ser.

—¿...Que dijiste?—pregunto en un hilo de voz. Yuuki tragó saliva, tenso. Notaba, que aunque ella aun no reaccionara, estaba frágil. Por lo cual ya estaba advertido por si reaccionaba de una manera agresiva o estallaba en llanto. Por lo cual estaba obligado a cuidar sus acciones, quisiera o no.

—El me besó. Me apego a el y luego me besó, Ymr.—hubo un momento de silencio. Yuuki, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían y como sus manos comenzaban a sudar, e Ymr, analizando toda la situación.

—Fue forzado—dijo ella dulcemente, tomando la mano del rubio con delicadeza. Entonces lo notó. El estaba sudando. Prefirió soltarla al instante y acariciarle el brazo a la persona que más amaba.

—Sí, pero...—Yuuki estaba cabizbajo ahora, aun con las mejillas sonrojadas.—Yo...Yo pude haberlo detenido. Y no lo hice.

Ymr lo tomo tiernamente del rostro y lo acarició dulcemente. Yuuki levanto la cabeza y le sonrió a aquella hermosa chica que tenía de compañía y como la dueña de su corazón.

—No sabes cuanto te amo...—murmuro Yuuki, para luego Ymr callarlo con un beso. Estuvieron un cuanto tiempo con los labios juntos, hasta que ambos necesitaron aire.

—No necesito palabras. Te necesito aquí.—dijo esta, volviéndolo a besar. Yuuki sonrió y le correspondió al instante.

Al parecer, el amor junto a Ymr volvía las cosas más maravillosas y fáciles de lo que realmente eran. Por eso la amaba tan intensamente y no quería perderle. Quería ser feliz, y junto a ella. Quería estar a su lado el resto de la vida, costara o no.

* * *

Cierto par de pelirrojos se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos asientos de su salón de clases mientras conversaban. Eran los únicos en el lugar, y les daba igual.

—Oye Thoru...—dijo Lee, con una sonrisa traviesa. El otro pelirrojo lo miro curioso.

—¿Que?—cuestiono, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Viste tus nuevas fotos en Facebook?—cuestiono, aguantando las ganas de reír. Thoru negó con la cabeza, muy extrañado y confundido.

—¿Que sucede?—pregunto, intentando averiguar el "porque" de la actitud de su amigo.

—Alguien subo unas fotos tuyas en bikini—dijo Lee, entre risas, mostrandole las fotos por su celular. Thoru en ese momento deseo no haber existido. El, en una playa mientras corría con un bikini -quizás- solo quizás...muy ajustado. La parte del pecho era rojo sangre mientras que la parte inferior era de un tono arcoiris.

—Genial—dijo Thoru. Lee solo rió otra vez. De un momento para otro se coloco sobre Lee, aprisionándolo con sus puños. El más alto de los dos empujo a Thoru y se coloco sobre el.—Maldito.—murmuro Thoru, molesto. Por un momento ambos observaron los ojos del otro, impactados por la belleza que poseían. Tanto Lee como Thoru eran personas hermosas, pero la vista que ambos tenían del otro resultaba impactante. De un momento a otro ambos entrelazaron las manos y acercaron sus cuerpos, casi uniéndolos en uno. De repente, Lee toma con delicadeza el rostro de Thoru, lo acaricia con suavidad y une los labios de ambos en un dulce beso. Thoru corresponde al instante, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una guerra de labios contra Lee.

Ambos duraron un buen rato besándose de esa intensa manera hasta que se separaron por la necesidad de aire. Luego de respirar ambos quedaron mirándose un buen rato. Ya Lee no estaba sobre Thoru, pero seguían bastante cerca.

—No te enamores—le dijo Thoru mientras jadeaba levemente. Tenía los labios algo hinchados y recién recuperaba el ritmo normal de su respiración. Sin embargo, aun tenía esa juguetona y seductora sonrisa que atraía y enloquecía a todo el mundo.

—Tu tampoco—le dijo Lee, recostándose en el suelo. Hubo un momento de silencio. Entonces Thoru lo corrompió.

—¿No te sientes culpable?—di jo de repente.—Has sido infiel.

—Kaito se puede joder por un momento.—dijo este, volviendo a juntar los labios de Thoru con los suyos, y probar el delicioso sabor de la traición. Del pecado y del engaño. Y sin embargo a Lee ya no le importaba, puesto que la sensación de caer ante la tentación, ante este hermoso chico lleno de belleza, era todo lo que lo llenaba, todo lo que lograba llegar a la felicidad. Era tan perfecto, tan propio.

Y por Thoru, ya nada importaba.

* * *

El cadáver de Masao yacía tirado en el suelo, causando un repugnante y efímero olor por toda la habitación. Su sangre ya se encontraba totalmente adherida a la alfombra y el otro poco que aun salía, vaciando su cuerpo, estaba goteando por la parte construida de cerámica.

Con toda la pinta de ser un asesinato.

—Al parecer los secretos se irán a la tumba...—dijo una voz, el cual se encontraba tan cerca de Masao que podía ver con claridad esos grises ojos que ya no podían ver. Ese corazón arrancado de su cuerpo, el cual ya no podía latir. Ese alma que ya no podía sentir nunca más.—Porque, al parecer, solo dos pueden guardar un secreto.—Entonces el sonrió malvadamente.—Si uno de esos dos esta muerto.


	14. Asesina

Cierta pelirroja se encontraba sentada en las escaleras del patio trasero de la escuela, el cual se encontraba vacío. Ella solamente quería estar sola un momento. No quería ver a nadie. No quería ver al resto sonreír. No quería sentir la felicidad que toda persona con vitalidad siente. No quería oír al resto. No quería ayudarlos. Por un solo momento quería preocuparse por ella misma y solo por ella. ¿Porque, de que servía ayudar al resto?.Solo eran valores, solo buenas actitudes. Ella sabía perfectamente que esas personas, aunque fueran sus amigos, iban a fallar en algún momento.

Y eso le asustaba. Siempre fue una niña buena que tuvo a sus padres a su lado, apoyándola. Y pensar que en algún momento ya no iba a tener ese apoyo...le asustaba. Porque ella admitía perfectamente ser una cobarde. Una cobarde que tenía miedo de perderlo todo. Y en perder todo se encontraba Yuuki como un criterio. Porque ella debía aguantar todo esta angustia del beso por amar demasiado a ese rubio.

Porque ella quería gritarle, llorar, insultar, destrozar, pelear e incluso golpear. Quería dejar ir toda esa furia que crecía notablemente en su interior. Ella quería mostrar su histeria y dejarse ir. Y claro, no podía. Aun no lo lograba, porque debía contenerse. Ella debía ser esa niña educada y generosa que ayudaba y trataba bien a todo el mundo, sin siquiera importarle si le agradaba o no. Ella debía sonreír ante todo y ser la perfección que sus padres habían creado y debían sentirse orgullosos, aunque ella a veces ni siquiera se sintiera feliz. Porque era la verdad. Ymr no era una persona feliz.

Quizás podía sonreír, quizás podía reír, quizás podía amar. Pero eso jamás completaría el verdadero corazón que la chica tenía. Ese corazón deseoso de...algo que ella jamás encontraría.

La chica se levanto, y sintió como sus ojos se humedecieron. Los seco al instante e intento salir corriendo del lugar, pero choco con alguien.

—Oh, lo siento Ymr.—dijo la persona, levantándose al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja. Esta la observo extrañada, puesto que no la conocía. Lo único que divisaba de ella era que llevaba una capucha gris oscuro y lo único que se veía de su rostro eran sus ojos tono sangre y sus rosados labios. Se notaba que su piel era muy pálida como la porcelana, y la chica tenía un aire bastante misterioso e intimidante. Como si lograra perturbar a cualquiera. Como si pudiera perturbar la paz.

—Oh, claro...¿te conozco?—cuestiono, curiosa. La chica de ojos rojos sonrió de manera extraña, como si estuviera nerviosa o tiritara. Ymr se sintió algo -bastante- incomoda.

—Sí...—murmuro la otra, mientras Ymr arqueaba una ceja. La pelirroja de ojos morados arqueo una ceja, aun más confusa. Nunca había conocido a alguien de ojos rojos aparte de Yagane.—Etto...¡Bueno, nos vemos luego!

Y entonces esa extraña chica salió corriendo, dejando a Ymr sola y bastante confundida.

—_Su voz...hablaba algo bajo, pero...se me hace familiar_—pensó ella, para luego tomar su mochila y dirigirse a la sala de clases.

Al llegar se encontró a toda la clase reunida y con el profesor mirándolos a todos con seriedad. Ymr se extraño. Aun no era hora de comenzar las clases.

—¿Kokoru-sensei, por que comenzamos antes de horario?—pregunto esta, ingenua.

—Adichi-san...solo siéntese—le indicó el sensei, serio. Ella asintió y le hizo caso. Se sentó junto a Yuuki, le dedico una indirecta mirada y puso atención a lo que Kokoru-sensei iba a decir. Todos estaban callados y tensos.—Bueno...esto no es fácil de decir. Antes había pasado algo similar, solo que al fin mis alumnos estaban vivos.—el le dedico una mirada a Yuuki y su grupo de amigos para luego seguir relatando.—Masao-san...el...

—Oh, ya veo.—de repente Kyoki interrumpió. Todos la quedaron mirando extraño, puesto que la peliceleste se encontraba hablando por celular.—¡Oh, claro que no!¡Idioooota!¿Por que deberían de volar?¡No. No cambies de tema!

—¡Chimamire-san!—le reclamo Kokoru-sensei bastante enojado. La chica lo miro con su típica expresión de locura.

—¿Pasa algo, Kokoru-sensei?**—**cuestiono esta, como si realmente no estuviera al tanto de la tensa situación. Porque así siempre era Kyoki, fuera de lugar.

—Esta situación es muy tensa como para que usted ande faltando el respeto a Masao-san.—le reclamo este, conpontándose de manera bastante severa.

—¡Bah!—exclamo esta, sacándole la lengua. Todos quedaron entre risas y sorprendidos por las valientes y atrevidas acciones de la lunática del curso.—¡A el no le importa!¿Y sabes por que?

Kokoru-sensei comprendió perfectamente cual era el resultado de esta conversación, y no le agrado nada.

—Chimamire, lo dice y esta suspendida.—la amenazo con bastante enojo. Kyoki mordió su labio inferior y sonrió con malicia.

—Eso suena tan tentador...—dijo ella, para luego levantarse y pararse en su mesa.

—¡Chimamire, baje de ahí!—le grito Kokoru-sensei mientras hervía de la ira. Todos estaban tan impactados ante todo lo que sucedía que ni siquiera reaccionaban.

—¡Masao Shibune fue asesinado!—grito ella, logrando hacer retumbar su voz por toda el aula. Todos se sorprendieron aun más. Kokoru-sensei guardo silencio y soltó un gran suspiro. El realmente no se atrevía y no se sentía listo para decir esas palabras tan drásticas y dolorosas. Eso era demasiado para un sujeto débil como el, pero al parecer, resultaba muy fácil para una loca como Kyoki Chimamire.

—Chimamire-san, bájese de la mesa.—dijo este. Kyoki negó con la cabeza. Definitivamente la peliceleste ya había entrado en una fase de rebeldía, la cual, no iba a dejar ir con facilidad.—Por favor, es lo último que le pido...

—¿Pedir usted?Usted no puede pedir nada...¡¿Y sabe por que?!—grito esta, arrogante y segura. Por alguna razón se saco la chaqueta, dejando ver una polera blanca manchada en sangre, y luego, de su pantalón sacando un cuchillo.—**¡PORQUE YO MATE A MASAO SHIBUNE!**


	15. Revolución

—¡Atrapenla!—grito Takao, herido. ¡Ella había asesinado a su mejor amigo!. Todos seguían estáticos, sin saber como reaccionar.—¡Malditos atrapenla!

—No.—hablo Lee con una sarcástica sonrisa. Se colocó adelante de Kyoki y miro con odio y malicia a Takao.—Nadie dañara a una chica tan desquiciada. Alguien como yo.—Lee entonces hizo algo que nadie jamás esperaría. Rompió una silla, sacando el fierro y amenazando a todos con el.—Nadie dañara a lo que yo quiero.

Entonces le dedico una sádica sonrisa a Kyoki, que según ella fue la sonrisa más bella del mundo.

Otro momento de silencio. Todos no sabían si gritar o correr, por lo cual se encontraban estúpidamente quietos, estáticos.

—Listo—dijo una voz conocida. Todos miraron al peliverde. En un instante a otro sintieron millones de pasos hacia acá.—La policía ya debería estar en camino. Kyoki Chimamire, estas acabada.

—...Con que eras tú.—dijo Kyoki, con rencor.—Tu eras el maldito obsesionado con el poder, el que utiliza a todos. Ese cínico de sonrisa bonita.

Vincent le guiñó el ojo, coqueto y cruel. Era una extraña combinación, pero en Vincent se veía demasiado asombrosa y genial. En especial en una situación como esta.

—Estas acabada.—reitero, seguro de si mismo. Porque Vincent tenía mucha seguridad en esa malvada mente, y no se iba a dejar perturbar.

—¡No!—exclamo Yuuki, también colocándose adelante de Kyoki. El no iba a dejar que dañaran a una persona que quería, porque aunque Kyoki fuera una desquiciada esper, Yuuki se había encariñado mucho con la peliceleste y no se iba a permitir perderle. No lo iba a permitir, no los iba a dejar. Porque el rubio iba a luchar por lo que quería, y siempre iba a ser así. Tomo la mano de Ymr y le indico que hiciera lo mismo. Ella dudo, pero luego imito a Yuuki. Les siguieron Sakura, Kitty, Makoto, Nagato y Sasori. Ciel se encontraba al lado de Vincent, observando con tristeza a sus amigos.

—¡Ciel!—grito Nagato, desesperándose al verlo junto a Vincent.—¿Vas a venir o no?

Ciel lo miro tímidamente dudoso.

—Yo...no lo se—admitió, luego vio como Vincent le sonreía de una manera tan hermosa, pero que aunque el no lo supiera, manipuladora.—No. Lo .

Entonces a la habitación entraron millones de policías.

Todos sabían lo que iba a suceder.

—Vincent...protégeme—le dijo Ciel, abrazando el brazo del peliverde. El recién nombrado se zafó del agarre bruscamente, sorprendiendo al pequeño.

—Lo siento, yo no cuido a nadie—se excusó el, con un tono hiriente.—Y menos a ti. Sobrevive solo. Si lo haces, llámame.

Ciel se sintió tan tonto en ese momento. El había entregado todo por esa relación, había abandonado todo lo que poseía y amaba, solo para luego haber caído en una horrible mentira. Y como pensaba, terminar destrozado. Terminar destrozado...otra vez.

Al instante Nagato jaló del brazo de Ciel, abrazándolo cariñosamente. El pequeño rubio solo apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del pervertido y se dejo consolar ahí.

Entonces, algo sucedió. La sala se lleno de humo.

—Eres una tonta, Kyoki Chimamire.—se oyó una voz que la nombrada conocía perfectamente bien.

—Oh, Hatori. Como si tu no.—contesto esta entre enfermas risas sin explicación alguna. El castaño colocó los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, sígueme. Tus amigos también.—indicó el castaño.—A la cuenta de tres comiencen a correr, solo siganme. Y claro, intenten igualar mi ritmo.—Kyoki rió agriamente ante el comentario de el, pero Hatori fingió no haberla escuchado.—1...2...¡3!

Entonces todos comenzaron a correr, logrando abandonar el salón rápidamente.

—¿Donde esta Kaede?—pregunto Thoru, preocupado. Porque aunque aun no haya vuelto a hablar con ella, no significaba que no le importara.

—¿Tu amiga pelinegra?—cuestiono Hatori. Thoru asintió, extrañado.—Ella esta junto al chico de ojos rojos. Ambos ya evacuaron. Están a salvo.

Thoru asintió y sintió como ya tenía un peso menor en el pecho.

Después de mucho tiempo corriendo y esquivando guardias, atacándolos y matándolos, Hatori, Kyoki y el resto logró salir. A decir verdad había resultado algo complicado puesto que realmente habían cientos y cientos de guardias, por lo cual Hatori solo logró esquivarlos mientras Kyoki los mataba, dejando a absolutamente todos sus amigos sorprendidos, pero más a Lee, que realmente creía que era el único que tenía esa habilidad de destrozar y descuartizar personas.

Al salir lo único que pudieron divisar fue humo y una neblina total. Yuuki y el resto no comprendía lo que pasaba y el nerviosismo entro en sus seres al ver un lugar tan angustiante como lo era el momento que vivían.

Hatori estuvo un buen rato intentando divisar lo que tenía que divisar, hasta que lo encontró.

Junto a Kyoki y el resto otra vez emprendieron camino. Finalmente todos se encontraron frente a una negra y grande camioneta.

—Suban.—les dijo Hatori, cortante. Todos dudaron un momento, excepto Kyoki.—Ahora o nunca.

La primera en subir fue Sakura, y luego subieron el resto, con Hatori último junto a su "amiga". Esta se fue al piloto y Kyoki al eco-piloto.

Hatori comenzó a conducir de una forma rápida y para nada segura.

—Kyoki, ¿que sucede?—pregunto Yuuki, demasiado confundido.

—Bien, esto es algo largo y complicado, así que por favor pon atención.—dijo la peliceleste para luego volver a hablar.—Esto es una revolución. Por años la gente a luchado por la libertad, y sin embargo hemos sido reprimidos y maltratados. No soportaremos esa mierda de vida nunca más. Hay un ejercito revolucionario que lleva años preparándose para lo que viene. Hatori y yo somos parte de ese ejercito.

—¿Pero, que hacemos nosotros aquí?¿En que nos relacionamos con esto?—pregunto Kaito, dudoso.

—Eres Homosexual, Kaito.—dijo esta, con actitud. Todos rieron levemente.—Tenemos ordenes exactas de que ustedes deben ser evacuados y llevados al gran campamento. Eso nos dijo Sama.

—¿"Sama"?—cuestiono Kitty, sin entender. Kyoki le guiñó un ojo.

—Ya verán.—contesto, para luego guardar silencio. El resto del viaje, que aproximadamente fueron unos 30 minutos, se realizo calladamente. Hasta que en un momento la camioneta se detuvo.—Hemos llegado. ¡Wohoh!

—Cállate y ve a abrirles la puerta.—gruñó Hatori en un molesto tono. Kyoki solo obedeció. Cuando los chicos bajaron pudieron observar el lugar atentamente. Todo era arenoso excepto un camino de rocas que los llevaba a una gran mansión de un tono entre gris y cobre que estaba protegida con muchas rejas y púas en las puntas de las rejas.

—...Es bastante lindo—dijo Nagato, rompiendo la impresión.

—Sí—le coincidió Sasori.—Yo viviría ahí.

—Yo también—dijo Makoto, con una pequeña sonrisa.—Se ve tan acogedor...

—Sí, no esta mal—agrego Kaito, estirando sus brazos.

—Le falta algo de color...—dijo Kitty, colocando una cara de asco.

—Si. Si. Muy bonito—dijo Hatori sin realmente tomarlos mucho en cuenta.—Ahora entren.

Todos caminaron y Hatori junto a Kyoki abrieron las rejas. Hasta que todos entraron las volvieron a cerrar y entraron a la mansión. Al entrar, Thoru pudo divisar a una persona que quería bastante.

—¡Thooooru!—chilló la chica ridículamente mientras corría hacia el guapo pelirrojo. Ambos se dieron un abrazo y un beso, así retomando su relación.

—Jamás volvamos a separarnos, ¿si?—le dijo el, acariciando el rostro de la chica. Esta asintió y le dio otro beso.

—Romántico.—dijo una voz bastante conocida. Entonces todos voltearon, encontrándose con una sonrisa bastante conocida.


	16. Amistad

_¿Por que nadie puede sonreír?¿A caso les hice daño? Quizás me fui, quizás los deje. Pero era por amor. Era para librar al monstruo de esta eterna pesadilla. Todo por estar en un circo de monstruos, donde las anomalías eramos nosotros. ¿Es que no lo ven? ¿Es que no pueden sentirlo? Sigo aquí, amándolos, apoyándolos. Sigo a su lado, aunque ya no me vean. Aunque ya no me sientan...sigo a su lado._

* * *

—Oh, Mizaki.—dijo Hatori, sonriendo satisfactoriamente.—Veo que has llegado antes que nosotros.

—Estas en el correcto—dijo ella, dándole una pequeña reverencia.—Debo tener el derecho a presumir que todo resulto ser un éxito. Takao-san actualmente esta muerto.

—¿Logishi...?—cuestiono Kyoki, mientras hacia una mueca. Konan negó con la cabeza.

—Logró escapar antes de tiempo.—dijo, mostrándose bastante rencorosa.—Si tan solo mi navaja hubiera tocado más allá de su cuello...el estaría muerto.

—Da igual—dijo la peliceleste, colocándose al lado de Mizaki—Quería verlo morir de una manera dolorosa, y ahora tengo la posibilidad de lograrlo.

Konan asintió. Hubo un gran momento de silencio. Thoru la observaba fijamente, incapaz de creer que frente a el se encontraba la persona que tanto había amado. La persona por la cual secretamente había llorado y la cual había buscado desesperadamente, sin lograr nada. La persona que le mostró la verdadera realidad, no la fantasía que creyó toda su vida.

Pero...ella se veía tan distinta. Y era porque lo estaba. Si no fuera por su voz y esa personalidad todos dudarían. Sus cabellos ahora eran oscuros, los cuales caían por sus hombros, en estos momentos desordenados y esparcidos a cada lado de la cara -izquierdo y derecho-. Sus ojos tenían un peculiar tono rojo que la hacia verse más intimidante de lo normal, y eso era mucho decir. Su piel se veía más pálida de lo normal, lo cual hacia considerar a muchos más que esta chica jamás había salido de casa. Llevaba una bufanda gris rodeando todo su cuello, como si ocultara algo. Luego una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones grises bastantes sucios.

—Estas malditas cosas, Kyoki. ¿Donde los conseguiste?—dijo Konan, mientras sacaba sus "ojos". Al parecer solo eran lentes de contacto.

—Fue barato, en una tienda extraña.—explico la peliceleste mientras le pasaba un frasco para guardarlos. Konan los echo ahí y luego comenzó a pestañear, para luego que todos pudieran ver sus celestes ojos con tonos verdes. Thoru sintió la necesidad de hablar, sin embargo no pensó en nada que decir. Ella miro a sus amigos con una sonrisa—Hola, ¿cuanto tiempo, no?

—Sí, bastante.—hablo Kaito agriamente. Konan bufó.—Nos abandonaste, y ahora nos secuestraste.

—Esto no es secuestro, esto es salvación.—dijo ella, bajando la cabeza—Deberías sonreír y agradecer.

—A la mierda tu agradecimiento.—dijo el, cortante. Konan miro hacia otra parte, puesto que no quería que nadie viera sus ojos brillosos.

—Si tanto te molesta decir "gracias" no lo hagas.—dijo Konan, con los ojos ya normales. Lo suficiente como para mirar a Kaito directo a los ojos.—No es una obligación, solo es cortesía.

—Algo que, definitivamente, no me importa tener.—respondió este de forma hostil.—Bien Mizaki, ahora di la verdad. ¿Que sucede?

—Esto es una revolución.—sentenció esta con una leve sonrisa.—No veo otra explicación.

—¿Por que?—dijo Thoru, quitándose todo ese peso de encima. Konan le sonrió dulcemente.

—Por ustedes. Para que sean libres.—especifico mientras se colocaba al lado de Yuuki e Ymr.—Por que siempre los han discriminado tanto. Busco su libertad, su felicidad.

—¿Y era necesario una revolución?—pregunto Kitty con un tono impaciente. Konan le miro de reojo.

—Es la única manera de conseguir las cosas.—dijo esta, suspirando.—Violencia. Mucha Violencia.

—Y yo que pensaba que eras una pacifica.—dijo Sakura de forma burlona. Konan miro a Lee de reojo y luego a la peliazul. Se le hacia extraño volver a ver todos esos hermosos y armoniosos rostros de sus amigos y amigas.

—La violencia es la única forma de resolver las cosas en un mundo como este.—dijo Lee con mirada severa.

—Tan despreciable, tan...—decía Makoto, sin encontrar la palabra perfecta.

—Cruel.—le completo la oración Yuuki. Todos asintieron.

—¿Y que dicen...?—volvió a hablar ella, otra vez.—¿Son parte de esto...?

—¿Ya estamos lo suficientemente involucrados, no?—dijo hostilmente Kaede con una odiosa y mala onda mirada. Definitivamente a la pelinegra no le agrada la chica de la revolución. Y es porque Konan y Kaede ya tenían antecedentes de mala onda, como cuando Kaede le molestaba continuamente con preguntas de Thoru y Konan le respondía de manera cortante. En conclusión estas no llevaban una amistad, y al parecer, jamás la llevarían.—Ya no tenemos opción. Ni siquiera elegimos esto y ya estamos condenados.

Konan hizo un puchero adorable.

—¡De nada!—le contesto con un tono agudo y un notable sarcasmo. Kaede enfureció.

—¡Eres una maldita!—le grito esta, furiosa. Al parecer Konan no le tomo mucho en cuenta.—¡Maldita!

—Hatori, la jaula.—dijo Konan en un tono monótono. El castaño asintió y camino hacia un lugar extraño, para luego, como dijo Konan, traer una jaula. Literalmente. Era de altura 2 metros y de ancho 1,8 metros. Kaede abrió inmensamente los ojos, sorprendida.

Luego miro a Konan con cara de víctima.

—Por favor, por favor no lo hagas—le suplico ella, bastante nerviosa. Konan negó con la cabeza.

—Hatori, entradla.—indicó. El castaño se acerco a Kaede, pero esta comenzó a golpearlo.

—¡No, No, No!¡Aléjate!—exclamaba esta, histérica y miedosa. Yagane gruñó.

—Entra ahí de una vez, molestosa.—dijo este, no muy sonriente. Tomo a Kaede fuertemente de la cintura y con mucha fuerza empujo a la jaula. Esta cayó de rodillas. Hatori cerró la puerta al instante.

—Llevare a esta "rebelde" al pabellón.—dijo, para luego tomar de un lado la jaula e ir arrastrándola. Realmente no avanzaba mucho.

—Podría ayudarlo.—sugirió Nagato. Kyoki le indicó que fuera con una señal. El rubio corrió a la jaula y la tomo del otro lado, así ayudando bastante a Hatori.

—Bien, como decía antes de que esa malcriada interrumpiera...—intento proseguir Konan, pero fue interrumpida.

—Por favor, no la insultes—le dijo Thoru, serio. Konan colocó los ojos en blanco.

—Antes de que esa malcriada interrumpiera, les estaba preguntando algo.—dijo esta, ignorando el comentario de Thoru.—¿Son parte de esto?

—Claro.—acepto Yuuki con una encantadora sonrisa. Konan asintió. Este la abrazo sorpresivamente.—Nunca nos separaremos.

—¡Nunca!—grito el resto, para luego unirse al abrazo, que luego paso a ser un abrazo grupal.

Porque al parecer, las cosas no iban tan mal. Por lo menos con tenerse el uno al otro cerca, las cosas no iban a estar mal.

Porque la amistad podía volver todo un paraíso de felicidad.


	17. Venganza

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde que Yuuki y sus amigos fueron rescatados por Konan Mizaki. O secuestrados, como decía Kaede Yukina. El punto era que estaban allí. Gracias a las radios y medios de comunicación ya habían podido oír sobre la crisis que vive Tokio al estar dividido, y la guerra que se aproximaba. En Tokio todo resultaba más un futuro cementerio, y eso todos lo sabían. Por eso todos se ocultaban, soñando que todo podía resultar de una manera más dulce. Quizás no tan dolorosa. Algo rápido y...eso sería todo. Porque todos estaban al tanto de su eminente muerte, y simplemente preferían esperarla con calma antes que desesperarse.

Y Yuuki no puede evitar sentirse culpable al ver cuantas vidas se pierden en un instante. Pero el rubio simplemente tenía que aguantar las ganas de llorar y sonreír de una manera falsa para que nadie sospechara.

—Bien—hablo Konan, cuando tenía a sus amigos, Kaede y muchas personas más reunidas en el gimnasio del lugar.—Como saben, esto es una revolución.—hubo un momento de silencio. Konan sonrió maliciosamente.—Osea, lo más cercano a sus miserables muertes.—otro momento de silencio.—Pero claro, no lo comprendían. No lo comprenderían. Por eso...necesitan tanta ayuda. Tanta ayuda para alcanzar la felicidad, lo que es el paraíso en estos tiempos. Por eso estoy yo aquí, para ayudarlos.

—O llevarnos a un fatal destino.—le interrumpió Kaede con mala actitud. Konan colocó los ojos en blanco.

—Obviamente si piensas así, terminaras así.—le contesto Konan, en un tono poco expresivo. Luego la miro directo a los ojos con severidad.—Si quieres morir, hazlo. No necesitamos malcriadas aquí.

—¿Yo la malcriada?¡Tu quieres todo a tu manera!—le contesta Kaede, enojándose más.—Tu eres la maldita aquí que condeno a todos.

Konan arqueó una ceja y sonrió arrogantemente.

—¿Oh, en serio?—dijo, casi sin mostrar sentimientos.—Lo siento. Ahora puedes volver a llorar a ese mundo falso en el cual vives, cariño.

Kaede, furiosa, tomo una espada colgada en la pared e intento atacar a Konan. Esta lo esquivo.

—¿Matarme?¿Intentas matarme?¡No puedes matarme!—le grito, comenzando a reír como una lunática. Al parecer, Kyoki no era la única persona así.—Thoru, llévate a esta maldita.

—Me asqueas.—sentenció la pelinegra.

—Llevátela...—reitero Konan, con calma. Sus celestes ojos empezaban a mostrar algo de furia y la hacían ver algo aterradora. Thoru asintió.

—Deja de hacer problemas.—susurro Thoru en el oído de Kaede, calmando un poco a la pelinegra.—Ahora vamos a la jaula.

Kaede asintió débilmente y junto a Thoru se fue.

—Mizaki—hablo Hatori, aburrido.—¿Sigues?

—¿Sabes que? Se me quito el humor—dijo esta, cabizbaja.—Tu y Kyoki pueden hacerlo mucho mejor, ¿si?

—Claro—dijo Kyoki, con una sonrisa.

Entonces el resto quedo a cargo de una maniática psicópata y un asesino amador del silencio.

* * *

_—Y...¿como conociste a Konan?—pregunto Nagato la noche pasada mientras llevaban a una inconsciente Kaede al pabellón._

_—Gracias a esto.—dice Hatori, bastante cortante. Sin embargo, Nagato no se iba a rendir tan fácil. Iba a sacar toda la información posible._

_—¿Y como llegaste a esto?—pregunto Nagato, ganándose una hostil mirada de Hatori. No le importo ni un poco._

_—...Eso es un secreto.—dijo, con voz monótona. Nagato insistiría mucho más, eso era obvio._

_—Soy bueno con los secretos. Puedo guardarlos perfectamente.—dijo el rubio, guiñándole un ojo. Hatori suspiro, aburrido._

_—...Kyoki Chimamire.—dijo el castaño, mientras el otro lo miraba y escuchaba atentamente.—Esa maldita loca me condeno. _

_—¿Por que hizo eso?—cuestiono este, sin entender. No veía ni pensaba en que Kyoki se podía relacionar ante la historia de Hatori, aunque ya había notado la mala relación de compañerismo que tenía ese par, no pensaba que la peliceleste pudiera ser capaz de arruinar a alguien._

_—Porque es una desquiciada.—sentenció. Hubo un momento de silencio.—Y esa desquiciada lo arruino todo._

_—...¿Como?—pregunto Nagato, ya muy interesado en el tema. Hatori lo notó y prefirió comportarse más hostil que antes._

_—Yo no relato mis secretos a cualquiera.—dijo, mirándolo fríamente. Nagato suspiro._

_—Yo no soy un cualquiera.—dijo, para luego extenderle la mano amigablemente.—Nagato Sonozaki, mucho gusto._

_—Hatori Nioki.—contesto este otro con un aire de seguridad. Estrecho la mano del otro rápidamente.—No es un gusto...es un placer._

_Nagato sintió ganas de sonrojarse. Por alguna extraña razón, había algo que al pervertido le gustaba de esa hostil y poco sociable personalidad del castaño. Algo que le atraía y obligaba a acercarse más a Hatori._

_—¿En que se relaciona Kyoki-chan contigo?—dijo, ya más seguro y no con esa sensación de vulnerabilidad y debilidad que tenía hace un momento._

_—Es una historia bastante enredada y sin un final feliz, ¿realmente estas dispuesto a escucharla?—le interrogó el castaño, curioso. Nagato asintió con todas sus fuerzas. Se estaba empezando a emocionar._

_—¡Por supuesto!—exclamo el de ojos verdes. El de ojos ámbar suspiro y gruño levemente. Al parecer, ya había descubierto la llamativa personalidad de Nagato, y precisamente no le gustaba mucho, pero bueno...tenía que resignarse._

* * *

_Mi vida era la de un típico chico acomodado. Era inteligente, buenazo, agradable. En definitivamente tenía todos los valores que un ser humano debía tener. Tenía toda la educación, tenía todo el poder. El dinero. Todo. Pero claro, algo tenía que desarrollarse mal en mí. Es que simplemente no podía haber un ser humano perfecto, y yo no era una excepción ante esa regla. Descubrí a los 14 que era homosexual. Y claro, ¿cual era el problema? El rechazo. Eso maldito detalle se impedía mi felicidad. Mis padres, y todo ese gigante convento o "Club" en el cual estaban envueltos me rechazaron terriblemente. Dejaron de preocuparse por mi. Por un tiempo fui bastante infeliz, hasta que una persona me presto su apoyo. El estuvo a mi lado...y no evite enamorarme. El me robó mi primer beso, como también corrompió mi cuerpo. Con el había probado todas las experiencias, y con el había sido feliz. Mis padres volvieron a hablarme, volvieron a entregarme su amor y apoyo. Todo iba bien. Estaba tan unido a mi familia...hasta que..._

_Esa maldita desquiciada apareció. En una elegante fiesta, ella llegó y destrozó el lugar. Hirió gente a la cual quiero, mato algunos hombres de poder, pero lo peor...me capturo. Luche y luche, esa maldita me tenía ante su poder. Cuando logre volver a ver a mi familia...ellos ya no estaban para mi. Ellos ya no me querían. Y desde ese instante "ellos" son el enemigo. El verdadero enemigo. _

_Perdí todo lo que amo por esa enferma loca, y por eso la odio. _

_Porque Kyoki Chimamire me arrebato todo lo que ame, yo jure ese día quitarle a ella todo lo que ame. Y estoy listo para destrozarla y cumplir mi ansiada venganza. Venga lo que venga. Pase lo que pase. Ella las pagara._


	18. Sacrificio

Nagato sabía perfectamente que Hatori no era una persona de buenos sentimientos ni intenciones.

El sabía perfectamente que Hatori solo buscaba venganza, y que se iba a aferrar a cualquier cosa para conseguirla.

El sabía perfectamente que Hatori utilizaría a cualquiera para llegar a su objetivo, sin importarle si daña a otro o no.

El había notado al instante lo egoísta que el castaño era en cuanto a la felicidad. Lo cínico, cruel y hostil que era frente al resto. Como si no le importara nada. Porque al parecer era así. Hatori no tenía la suficiente alma y sentimientos como para preocuparse de algo que no fuera el mismo. Porque Hatori es egoísta.

El solo pensaba en una sola cosa: la destrucción de Kyoki Chimamire. Nagato estaba consciente, quizás demasiado, del odio de Hatori a Kyoki. Y el rubio observaba sorprendido esos y muchos más anti-valores que poseía el castaño.

El comprendía que una persona normal se alejaría de Hatori al instante. Sin embargo el no quería. El no deseaba y no lo haría. Definitivamente no lo haría.

Por alguna extraña razón, no lo haría. Porque quizás Nagato ya no era una persona normal, ni cuerda. Quizás sea culpa de Hatori.

Y aunque no entendiera muy bien el porque, simplemente iba a estar seguro de sus acciones. Y algo, que tampoco comprendía, lo mantenía aferrado a Hatori.

Algo que el sabía que no iba a pasar. Algo que no era temporal ni nómada.

O por lo menos no por el momento. Este momento.

* * *

_—¿Ni siquiera te importa esto?—cuestiono Nagato descaradamente. El rubio ya había entrado en confianza para cuestionar de semejante manera al castaño, y no podía evitar hacerlo._

_—Admito haber tomado algo de "interés" en esto.—dijo el de ojos ámbar con un tono suave. Estaba calmado, y sinceramente, no le importaba como se comportara Nagato. El se sentía de una manera, e iba a actuar así.—Después de todo, esto defiende lo que quiero._

_—Sí, lo hace.—a Nagato no se le ocurrió otra cosa más estúpida que decir. Hatori era tan interesante que simplemente lo dejaba sin palabras._

___—Además, no me gustaría abandonar a nadie en un momento así.__—admitió el, serio. Nagato arqueó una ceja.__—Estamos en medio de una revolución tonto._

_________—Ah, cierto.__—dijo el rubio, distraído.__—Lo que Konan nos condenó._

_____________Hatori rió con sarcasmo. Nagato odiaba eso. Odiaba esos anti-valores que al mismo tiempo lo atraían y provocaban de una manera tan irresistible. De una manera que solo el podía hacer._

_______________—¿Condenar?__—pregunto el, sin realmente poder comprender la mente de Nagato.__—Ella los esta liberando._

___________________Nagato sintió furia. Furia de que lo contradiga. Furia de que lo siguiera provocando. Furia de casi no lograr contenerse. Furia de que alguien como Hatori lo tuviera delirando de esta manera. Furia que lo hiciera sentir tan débil cuando el quería ser tan fuerte. Furia de que en este momento se vea totalmente controlado por sus sentimientos. Esos sentimientos que Hatori creo para el._

_____________________—¿A ti te libero?__—le pregunto de mala gana. Hatori abrió excesivamente los ojos. Nagato estaba tomando bastante actitud como para contestar de esa manera tan atrevida. Insolente. Como si fuera el. Y nadie podía ser el más que el. Porque Hatori Nioki era único._

_________________________—No. Ella me curo.__—admitió este, sorprendiendo a Nagato.__—Con ella por primera vez pude decir gracias._

_______________________________—Quizás estabas muy malcriado__—murmuro Nagato, decepcionado por la respuesta de el castaño. El esperaba, y solo lo hacía, que Hatori dijera la verdad.__—Konan solo te hizo ver la realidad._

_____________________________________—...Eso podría ser una posibilidad.__—admitió Hatori. El sonríe de una manera sincera. Quizás miente. Después de todo, mentir es un arte para una persona tan anti-valorica como Hatori._

_______________________________________Nagato considera que es lo más probable. Porque en el fondo, quiere creer eso. Quiere creer que es una mentira._

_______________________________________Nagato considera, sin embargo, que la sonrisa es hermosa. No puede dejar de pensarlo._

_______________________________________Nagato considera que Hatori es hermoso. Nagato se ha obsesionado._

_________________________________________—¿Para ti siempre todo fue fácil?__—Nagato, desesperado, solo busca una razón para odiar a Hatori. Y convocándolo a enojarse es una gran idea._

_____________________________________________—Sí, casi__—dijo este, relajado. Había algo que hacia que pudiera sentirse cómodo conversando junto a Nagato. Era agradable.__—Creo que ya te relate mi historia. ¿No?_

___________________________________________________—Supongo__—dijo Nagato, ya desinteresado. Hatori suspiro, agotado._

_____________________________________________________Nagato a veces resultaba ser complicado. Hatori a veces no lo comprende. Sin embargo, sin entender porque, le quiere._

_____________________________________________________Llevan tan poco hablando y le quiere._

* * *

_____________________________________________________Nagato le ha besado._

_____________________________________________________ Hatori le ha golpeado._

_____________________________________________________ Nagato a insistido._

_____________________________________________________ Hatori ______________________________________________________se ha fortalecido._

* * *

_____________________________________________________Nagato a visto a Ciel llorar. Por alguna razón ya no quiere consolarlo. Ciel se lo ha pedido. Nagato se ha negado._

_____________________________________________________El comprende perfectamente que es la segunda opción. Y no le gusta ser la segunda opción._

_______________________________________________________—"Otro te puede consolar mejor que yo"__—le había dicho, sintiendo como si todos los momentos vividos con su pequeño e inocente rubio ya no fueran reales. Como si nunca hubieran existido. Porque esos momentos estaban muertos, pero ¿a caso no podía recordarlos?. Su recuerdo tenía que ser enterrado junto al momento en la tumba de lo destruido. En la tumba de lo que ya no fue y jamás sera.—"Otro que quizás tu quieras más"._

_________________________________________________________—"Yo no querré a nadie más que a ti"—le había dicho el pequeño entre desesperados sollozos que podían a cualquiera angustiar.—"Eso jamás pasara, Nagato. ¡Yo solo te amare a ti!"_

_________________________________________________________—"Dices eso ahora, pero sabes que me superaras"—le había dicho el pervertido con calma. Y de cierta forma, con sinceridad.—"No importa si lo aceptas o lo niegas, es la verdad. Aunque no quieras verla, aunque cierres los ojos, siempre estará ahí."_

_________________________________________________________Ciel sigue sin querer ver la verdad._

_________________________________________________________Ciel se esta desesperando. _

_________________________________________________________Ciel perdió todo lo que podía amar. Todo lo que amaba. Vincent y Nagato._

_________________________________________________________Vincent le mintió y lo único que hizo fue robarle la virginidad y el corazón._

_________________________________________________________Nagato encontró una nueva persona a quien amar._

_________________________________________________________Ciel esta solo. Muy solo._

_________________________________________________________Ciel siente como ya nada tiene valor. _

* * *

_________________________________________________________Ciel observa esa larga espada colocada en una mesa frente a el. Se levanta. La toma. La observa. Esa espada es tan bonita. Quizás esa espada sea la solución._

_________________________________________________________Con una hermosa sonrisa, Ciel desliza esa espada por su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas. Finalmente, coloca la espada de forma horizontal con el filo apuntando a su cuerpo. Le da un hermoso abrazo a la espada, así la espada atravesando todo su estomago._

_________________________________________________________Solucionando todo. Arrebatandole todo. La consciencia, la vista, la sangre. Porque en el fondo debía perder algo para obtener la solución, y en este caso, la vida era un buen objeto a sacrificar._


	19. Ciel: Inocencia Corrompida

_¿Donde esta mi oso?_

* * *

Todo era tan simple que se podía resumir en una palabra: Suicidio. Simplemente quise librarme del vacío que me iba a atormentar. De la distorsión que se transformo en mi realidad. Quizás porque las lagrimas que no son curadas no tienen valor. Las sonrisas que no son sinceras. Pero entonces, ¿por que Nagato apreciaba tanto las sonrisas de Hatori?. El era una persona falsa en sí, y lo sabía perfectamente.

Quizás me angustió esa injusticia y por eso intente hacer lo que hice. Aunque cuando lo pienso con claridad, tampoco comprendo el porque.

Quizás tuve miedo. Desesperación. Agonía. Alegría. Aburrimiento. Histeria. Y un vacío del cual ya no viene nada. Porque luego ya no viene nada.

Nada. Y eso me encanta profundamente. ¡Siempre ame los cuentos de hadas! E intento ser positivo ante todo, intento no ver la sangre correr ni oler la fragancia que emanan los cadáveres. Porque la muerte rodea mi espíritu y mi alegría la enfrenta.

_Con una sonrisa puedo derrotarlos a todos. _

* * *

En este momento deseo solo ser un niño, sujetar la mano de mi mamá y correr hacia mi papá y abrazarlo. Deseo subirme a los columpios y jugar toda la tarde mientras el aire acaricia mi rostro.

Quiero ser un niño. Quiero volver a soñar. No quiero crecer...pero esto ya no lo puedo detener. Aunque lo desee tanto...es irreversible. Es irreversible que el haya elegido a alguien más. Claro, para el puede ser fácil olvidar si jamás estuvo enamorado. El solo jugo a la perversión conmigo y cuando se aburrió simplemente me dejo y boto.

Y aunque vea todo el dolor, sigo siendo un tonto al caer a sus pies por esa sonrisa, esa falsa dulzura, ese falso amor. Porque en el fondo solo sigo creyendo las mentiras que dirá. Sigo esperando que esto sea una pesadilla.

—Me preocupaste.—dijo el, entrando a mi habitación. Bufe.

—No necesito preocuparte. No quiero preocuparte—le respondí, embozando una débil sonrisa.

—Sin embargo sigues haciendolo Ciel. ¡¿Como te arriesgas de esa forma?!—me grito, furioso y nervioso a la vez. Sin embargo puedo ver cierto toque de vulnerabilidad en su mirada, en sus labios tiritando tenuemente.

—Quizás estaba aburrido.—digo, mientras intento dormir. Pero en el fondo, se que no lo lograre con Nagato aquí. El me sujeta fuertemente del cuello, pegándome a el. Sonrió, sabía que tenía razón.

—¿Por que siempre me causas esto?—pregunto el, mientras sus ojos se humedecían. Puse cara de confundido con inocencia. Me gusta ser un eterno niño.

—¿Causar que?—pregunte con un aniñado tono de voz, con un aniñado rostro. Una aniñada alma, un pecador corazón. Unas sucias manos, una seductora sonrisa.

_...Realmente deseo volver a ser un niño. Pero ya no puedo hacer nada. Sinceramente nada._

—Esos sentimientos que no quiero sentir.—dijo el, molesto.—Compasión. Ternura. Angustia.

—Quizá sea porque estas enamorado.—le dije con frialdad. El cerro fuertemente sus ojos un momento. Luego los abrió y quedo mirando los míos. Yo le concorde la mirada. Le conecte.

Mis latidos se volvieron más y más rápidos en el momento que sentí su mano acariciar mi rostro.

—Niño bonito, tienes tanta suerte.—dijo el en un tono suave mientras embozaba una burlona sonrisa. No pude evitar sentir su calidez. Eso me agradaba. Tener a Nagato de esta manera era tan mágico...tan perfecto.

_Pero si yo pudiera ser un niño...sería el niño más feliz del mundo._

—De tenerte aquí, ahora.—dije, mientras aferraba su cuerpo más al mío. Estaba arriba mío, y podía sentirlo perfectamente entero. Nagato tenía un cuerpo escultural y perfecto. Nagato es el sex symbol que todo el mundo ama, incluyéndome.

—Eso es un privilegio que has ganado, bonito.—dijo el en un tono burlón. Adoraba sus bromas, su hermosa manera de ser el mismo. De un momento a otro nuestros rostros estaban más cerca. A Nagato le encantó romper el contacto. Nuestros besos eran tan intensos y se sentían tan bien, tan vivos. Como si nunca más deseara separarme de estos provocadores y hermosos labios.

_Puedo dejar de ser un niño por un momento..._

Nuestras lenguas están juntándose, oh. Se siente tan bien esta gloria, y no se como me controlo de gritar por el enorme placer que entra en mi cuerpo. No se como mi piel no se destruye con sus mortales y exquisitos toques. Sus roces, sus caricias...estoy sumiso en su mundo. Perdido en su aroma e hipnotizado con su hermosa sonrisa. Desesperado a obtener más esta noche.

El se desliza a mi cuello y empieza a besarlo. Se siente tan bien...

—N-Nagato—logro pronunciar su nombre con dificultad y con un gran sonrojo en mis mejillas. El sonríe malicioso. ¿Eso debería asustarme?.

—Tranquilo. Todo estará bien...—susurra, mientras su voz se desvanece en el aire. ¿Debería creerle?.

Desabotona mi camisa. Pronto todo mi abdomen quedo visible. A su poder y complacencia. Prefiero cerrar los ojos. Quizás así sea menos vergonzoso.

Pero en el fondo se que no. Es una dulce mentira que solo calma los fuertes y fugaces latidos de mi corazón, aunque sea, un poco.

Siento su lengua deslizarse por mi. Quiero gritar. ¡Se siente tan bien! Estoy en el cielo, mientras el placer me invade y retuerce todos mis sentidos. Este ángel sex symbol me ha corrompido, y yo he caído. ¿Soy un pecador?

—Na-ga-t-to—tartamudeo, mientras algo en mi crece. Se levanta. ¿A caso yo...? Abro los ojos. Mientras Nagato muerde y juguetea con mis cuerpo, compruebo lo otro. Sí, estoy "emocionado".

_Porque en el fondo, aunque finja...ya no soy el mismo niño inocente._

Besa con dedicación y pasión cada parte de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a esa zona tan delicada y sensible. Baja mi pantalón.

—No.—dije de repente mientras mis mejillas se ponían coloradas. Lo logre detener.—No quiero que esto sea así.

—Claro que no.—dijo el.—Si Vincent ya te desvirgo.

—Lo se—digo, arrepentido. Vincent solo fue un error. Lo miro directo a los ojos.—Aunque no hayas sido el primero...puedes ser el último.—bajo la cabeza, avergonzado. El me mira impresionado.—NO. Yo quiero que seas el último.

—No te puedo prometer algo así.—murmura el vagamente. Asiento, algo desilusionado.

—Puedo esperar...porque tu serás mi último—digo, con una media sonrisa. El se levanta, sonríe dulcemente, besa mis labios y veo como con cada paso se aleja más de mi. En su propio camino. En su destino. El cual, en algún momento volverá a unirse con el mío. Y ambos nos marcharemos hacia nuestra felicidad.

_Crecí... Ya no soy un niño nunca más. _


	20. Yandere contra Egoísta

—Amo a los tigres.—dijo Kyoki de repente.

—¿Que?—cuestiono Kaede, extrañada. Se encontraba En la entrada del gigante lugar en el cual vivían junto a Kyoki Chimamire cuando eran las 4 de la mañana. ¿El por que? Tenían que vigilar.

—Son lindos. Su pelaje debe ser muy suave—comento la peliceleste, volviendo a extrañar a Kaede.—¿Y, cual es tu animal favorito?

—Los cuervos.—dijo esta de mala gana. Kyoki arqueo una ceja.—No, miento. Supongo que los delfines...son muy bonitos, me gustan las cosas bonitas.

—Se nota—dijo Kyoki, logrando que Kaede la miraba directo a los ojos. La peliceleste se encontraba sentada sobre un par de cajas mientras veía fijamente la luna y caía la luz sobre su rostro.—Thoru Shion es toda una belleza.

—Lo se.—dijo esta orgullosamente. Luego recordó que Kyoki se llevaba bien con Konan, por lo cual era una perfecta oportunidad para molestarla.—Una belleza que solo me ama a mi. A mi.

—Interesante—le dijo Kyoki sin siquiera tomarle atención. Kaede enfureció. ¿A caso esa loca no le colocaba atención?.

—y...¿que chicos te gustan?—pregunto la pelinegra, algo aburrida. Kyoki suspiro.

—No me interesan los chicos.—dijo, sin siquiera mirar a Kaede.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos exageradamente y tragó saliva. ¿A caso Kyoki era lesbiana?.

—...¿No?¿Ninguno?—cuestiono, empezándose a sentir repentinamente incomoda. Kaede seguía dudando, y oír que a otra chica tampoco le gustaban los chicos no ayudaba mucho. Aunque debía admitir, quizás, sentirse comprendida.

—Ningún chico.—sentenció la peliceleste, aburrida.—Estoy metida en esto, no tengo tiempo de pensar en "amor".

—Siempre hay tiempo para enamorarse.—le dijo Kaede mientras se recostaba en el frío suelo echo de cerámica.

—Créeme, aquí no.—le dijo la peliceleste, aburrida.

—Pensé que eras como Konan—admitió la pelinegra mientras inflaba las mejillas.

—¿Por?—dijo Kyoki, notablemente aburrida. No se comportaba como la misma desquiciada de siempre, al parecer por el sueño. Porque aunque no tuviera ojeras ni arrugas se le notaba en el rostro lo adormilada que estaba, y pues tenía todo el derecho ya que eran las 4 A.M.

—No lo se, son cercanas—dijo esta con un notable fastidio.—Ella me desagrada bastante.

—Es obvio que te desagrade, son totalmente distintas—dijo ella, mientras Kaede solo la escuchaba.—Tu eres una persona cuerda.

Kaede arqueo una ceja y sintió un escalofrío. No sabía si lo había causado el frío viento o el pensar que Konan era una desquiciada al igual que Kyoki. O incluso, peor.

—¿Y Konan...no lo es?—pregunto Kaede, sin saber que decir. Kyoki rió ante eso.

—¿Crees que una asesina es alguien cuerdo?—le dijo la peliceleste, confundiendo a la otra.—Cuando la gente cae ante la locura ya nunca más vuelven a ser los de antes.

Entonces Kaede observo detenidamente a Kyoki. Ese especial brillo en sus ojos, su delicada piel, su sonrisa, sus facciones. Kyoki era una real muestra de belleza.

* * *

Cierto chico de castaños cabellos y ojos rojizos se encontraba recostado en la esquina de una pared, fumando. Yagane Hioti tenía la expresión aburrida mientras debajo de sus ojos se podían apreciar notorias y marcadas ojeras.

—¿Por que tan cansado?—le cuestiono Lee, colocándose a su lado.

—No hay ningún lugar a donde ir.—dijo este otro, mientras cerraba los ojos un momento. Luego los abrió y observo a un pelirrojo expectante a sus acciones. Sonrío, le encantaba tener a Lee a su lado.—No hay nada más que esto.

—Sí, lo se—contesta Lee, fatigado.

—¿Que pasa?—le pregunta Yagane, notando el humor del pelirrojo. Estaba derrumbándose lentamente, se notaba.

—Kaito y yo hemos peleado.—suspiro ante eso y coloco una mano en su mejilla. Tenía unas uñas clavadas.—El no quiere que lo defienda. Dice ser fuerte.

—Lo odio.—dijo Yagane secamente, mientras Lee lo miraba impresionado.—Kaito nunca me ha agradado.

—¿Necesitas decírmelo en la cara?—le cuestiono Lee, disgustado. Yagane lo miro con los ojos entreabiertos.

—Necesito que sepas la posibilidad, solo por si Kaito termina muerto.—dijo, serio. Lee lo tomo del puño y apreso contra la pared.

—No lo harías.—dijo el, tenso. Aunque peliara, aunque matara, aunque todo sucediera, nada iba a cambiar en sus sentimientos. Kaito era todo para el e iba a luchar por el.—Te puedo quitar lo que más amas.

Yagane rió agriamente.

—¿Suicidándote?—cuestiono el, mientras sonreía maliciosamente.—Lee, eres todo para mí.

Lee lo soltó al instante. No podía dañar a Yagane aunque su mente sádica estuviera controlando. Yagane era una persona que no podía perder. Yagane con su lengua apagó el cigarrillo. Metió una parte del cigarrillo en su boca. Lee echo otra parte del cigarrillo a su boca por la otra punta. Yagane echo otra parte más a su boca, así acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del pelirrojo. Lo tomó del mentón y lo acerco a el, finalmente juntando sus labios.

Yagane escupió el cigarrillo cuando se separaron, así arrancando la otra parte de la boca de Lee. Volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez mordió el labio inferior de Lee, sacándole sangre. Comenzó a lamerla.

—Yagane...—murmuro Lee, adolorido. Se sentía débil, cayendo ante aquel chico de ojos tono sangre.

—Eres delicioso—le contesto el otro con una suave sonrisa. Lee rió un poco y sonrió relajadamente. Los besos de Yagane resultaban inusualmente deliciosos también.

Entonces entró alguien al pasillo en el cual se encontraban. Kaito. Yagane se coloco tenso al instante.

—Te veo luego.—le dijo a Lee, mientras caminaba a la salida del pasillo, en la cual se encontraba el egoísta pelinegro. Yagane camino normal, hasta llegar a la misma altura que Kaito. Se detuvo un momento y susurro en el oído del pelinegro.—Cuidado con lo que tienes, pronto lo podrías perder.

Kaito se estremeció ante eso. Miro molesto a Yagane.

—¿Es una amenaza?¿A caso debiste ser intimidante?—le cuestiono con seguridad el pelinegro.—Porque créeme, no lo lograras. No lograras nada.

—Aseguras y Aseguras.—sentencio Yagane, para luego sonreír desquiciadamente.—¿Y si terminas muerto?


	21. Única

Sakura, Sasori y Makoto se encontraban entrenando mientras Hatori los dirigía. Ellos junto a un montón de personas se encontraban aprendiendo el hermoso arte de la pelea. Ese hermoso arte, el cual, obligatoriamente debían aprender según las ordenes de la psicótica Chimamire Kyoki.

—Escuchen bien, perdedores.—dijo el mientras miraba a todos neutralmente. Hatori era de esas personas que no les importaba el favoritismo ni las buenas actitudes, así que realizaba todas estas clases con un vocabulario insolente y con una actitud recta, hostil y poco amigable, como siempre.—Sí, son perdedores.—le dedica una amenazante sonrisa a Makoto y Sasori, los cuales mostraron una ofendida cara al decirse esa palabra.—Lo son hasta no demostrar lo contrarío.—todos asienten. Hubo un momento de silencio.—Bien, como decía antes, escuchen, porque no pienso repetir esto otra vez. Les enseñare como luchar. Primero la original técnica bruta que tanto amo, sin armas.

—Les enseñaremos, Hatori.—dijo una voz bastante conocida mientras entraba al gran gimnasio tono gris. Konan Mizaki, la señorita revolución. Tomó la mano del castaño y levemente lo empujo hacia la otra esquina. Luego sonrió a sus aprendices.—Esto soñara muy dramático quizás, algo abrumador y nervioso, pero planeamos atacar en un mes.

Todos empezaron a murmurar un montón de cosas, notablemente preocupados. Después de todo, que te digan que en un mes vas a ir a una guerra en la cual probablemente morirás, era algo que bastantes querrían comentar. O quizás escribir un testamento por adelantado.

—Y como ustedes son los mejores, demostremos ser ganadores.—le dijo esta, sellando la frase con una hermosa sonrisa.—Hatori, estamos listos.

El castaño asiente, y ambos como por arte de magia empiezan a pelear mientras todos observan su fugaz combate.

* * *

—_La verdad...sería lo único que calmaría mi interior. O eso pensaba...hasta que el volvió. No es como si se haya ido, pero no estaba presente. Porque el en ese instante ya no estuvo en mi vida, como si hubiera desaparecido. Porque no lo quise tener presente en mi vida. O por lo menos no de esa manera...pero ahora el esta de nuevo junto a mi...haciéndome sentir cosas que nunca sentí, ni espere sentir. Torturándome con esa hermosa sonrisa la cual me implica a caer en el pecado...en el pecado que soy ahora. Destruyendo todo lo que quiero amar, o por lo menos todo lo que deseo amar. porque todo lo hace por su egoísmo, por su enferma ambición de conseguir todo lo que quiera. Es un maldito egoísta acabando con mi vida, y ni siquiera eso le importa. El no tiene compasión ni piedad, simplemente va destruyendo todo. Simplemente me va consiguiendo a su lado por capricho, sin saber todo lo que implica eso en mi...—_pensaba Yuuki mientras se sentía más y más culpable. Culpable de amar a la persona equivocada en el momento equivocado.

* * *

—Hola—dijo esta, sentándose junto al rubio. Este le tomó la mano, le acarició el rostro y luego la beso dulcemente. Yuuki e Ymr intentaban mantenerse unidos durante todo este tiempo, durante toda la guerra. Sobrevivir el uno al lado del otro. Pero no todos los sueños se cumplen, _¿no, Ymr?_

—Eres la chica más linda, Ymr—susurro este en el oído de la chica, causando un sonrojo en ella. Las palabras de Yuuki eran tan suaves, tan lindas, tan perfectas._  
_

—Te amo, Yuuki...—susurro esta, sonriendole al rubio. Este también sonrió. Sonrió de una manera extraña, estirando la sonrisa de una manera más amplia y quizás, solo quizás, algo enfermiza. Se veía extraño. Su piel resplandecía por tener un tono mucho más pálido del natural, como si estuviera enfermo. Tenía leves ojeras, y los ojos sobresalían como si estuvieran saltones, además de que el tono era mucho más claro que el normal. Como un celeste muy claro, llegando casi al blanco.

—Y yo a ti...—susurro este otro, para luego tomar una almohada y empezar a ahogarla. Ymr pestañeó un par de veces, confusa. Podía parecer una broma algo brusca y sin duda muy pesada, pero algo le decía que iba a más allá. Quizás la fuerza con que presionaba la almohada contra su cráneo, esos ojos que la miraban de una manera frívola, malvada y muerta o la sádica y desquiciada sonrisa que solo era propiedad de Kyoki Chimamire. O simplemente, las notables intenciones del chico a cometer un asesinato.

—¡No!—grito esta, asustada. Intento dar golpes, patadas, pero esa almohada se clavaba más y más en su rostro. Matándola cada vez más y más rápido. Siendo tan cruel que ni siquiera le permitía ver la realidad.—¡De-Detente!

El aire se volvía cada vez menos y la angustia de estar perdiéndolo le provocaba a la chica un gran trauma. Lo intento contener, pero simplemente se estaba acabando. Sus latidos se volvían más rápidos y sentía como un turbio frío invadía todo su cuerpo empezando a recorrer desde sus venas. Un frío y agudo dolor sin consolación.

Abrió los ojos excesivamente. Sa observo el placer que se reflejaban en los ojos de Yuuki al torturarla de aquella manera. Derrumbando. Derrumbando todo. Las ilusiones, las esperanzas, el potencial futuro. Todo.

Todo pasando ante sus ojos.

Todo lo que alguna vez pudo conseguir.

Todo lo que alguna vez soñó conseguir.

Todo lo que nunca podrá conseguir.

Todos los sueños que se quebraron frente a sus ojos. Llueven de el. Como sí fueran lágrimas. Pero no pueden caer lágrimas.

El sonríe de esa manera tan cruel, rompiendo ilusiones. Rompiendo lo que alguna vez pudo ser un cuento de hadas. Lo que era tan dulce, ahora era tan agrio. Tan doloroso. Tan cruel. Cruel como el. Pero no puede ser el.

No puede llover, como si fueran lágrimas. Porque no pueden caer lágrimas. Porque no es real.

No puede doler, no puede sufrir. Porque esos serían sentimientos, y no puede tener sentimientos. Porque no es real.

Es tan sólo un sueño. Una pesadilla.

* * *

—¡Ymr!—grito Sasori, así logrando que la chica despertara. Ella lo vio con los ojos entreabiertos mientras respiraba con dificultad y sus latidos iban a un ritmo más rápido de lo normal.

—Sasori.—dice ella, recostando su cabeza en el pecho del chico y abrazándose al abdomen del chico.—He tenido una pesadilla. una pesadilla bien extraña. Como sí la persona que amarás...

—Te intentara dañar.—completo el. Ella lo miro confusa, y asintió con lentitud. Sasori sonrió protectoramente.—Créeme, no eres la única.


	22. Familia

Era el 23 de Diciembre. Todos se encontraban reunidos en una habitación bastante grande y algo oscura, puesto que sólo se encontraba alumbrada con velas. Todos se encontraban bastante callados.

—Konan, ¿podemos pasar Navidad con nuestras familias...?—pregunto Kitty con un débil tono de voz, como si fuera a quebrarse. La de largos cabellos oscuros y ojos celestes lo pensó un momento.

—Es una posibilidad—dijo, con una falsa sonrisa. Sabía como se encontraban las cosas en Tokio, y realmente resultaba imposible que sus amigos lograrán ver a sus familias. Probablemente morirían en el intento, pero realmente ella no deseaba eso para sus amigos. No deseaba el daño, aunque estuviera usando la violencia en ese mismo instante.

—¿Algo sin sentido, no?—le murmuro Kyoki, con una típica sonrisa común en la peliceleste. La castaña oscura le miro co aburrimiento. ¿A caso ella estaba hablando de sentido? Era ridículo.

—¿La cuestionas sobre sentido?—le recrimino Hatori en un murmuro. Konan le sonrió servicialmente.

—Podrías ocultar tus preferencias, ¿sabes?—le dijo esta con un tono algo burlón. Hatori coloco los ojos en blanco.

—No son preferencias, sólo es cualquiera antes de ella—dijo, molesto. Konan suspiro.

—Estamos a un par de días para Navidad, por favor, no seas cruel—le dijo, para luego observar a sus amigos.

Su querida amiga gatuna estaba al borde de las lagrimas mirándola con tristeza.

—¿Realmente no podemos ver a nuestras familias, no?—pregunto, con un hilo de voz. Konan asintió y desvió la mirada. No podía soportar ver a alguien llorar, en especial cuando se trataba de una persona que tanto quería como Kitty.—Entiendo.

En ese momento comenzó a llorar.

—¿Sabes? Tranquila, nosotros estamos aquí—le dijo Yuuki en un intento de consolarla. No lo logro.

—¡Yo quería pasar navidad con mis papis!¡No con ustedes!¡ Yo quería ropa, no una revolución!—alegó la rubia mientras hacia un puchero. Todos soltaron una carcajada, y ella sonrió.—Pero una Navidad con ustedes tampoco es tan mala...

—Es una de las cosas más bellas que he escuchado aquí—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, para luego mirar a cierto castaño de ojos ámbar.—Después de todo, Hatori-kun tiene un lenguaje un tanto obsceno.

—Jódete.—dijo este mientras hacia un leve puchero. Otra carcajada más.

—Esto no es malo—dijo Yuuki, sonriente.—Siempre quise pasar una Navidad con ustedes, pero estaba papá. Papá y yo siempre, era lindo pero necesito que ustedes estén en mi vida, ¿saben?, son muy necesarios en mi existir.

—Eso es muy lindo, Yuuki—le dijo Sakura, sonriente. Luego hizo una mueca.—Pero aun faltan dos días para Navidad. Creo que podríamos guardar estas lindas palabras para el nacimiento de Nuestro Amado Jesucristo.

—Por supuesto—dijo Makoto, alegre.

* * *

Era de noche. Konan y Hatori habían salido en busca de velas, puesto que se había cortado la luz otra vez. Llovía profundamente y era 24 de diciembre, faltando minutos para ser el 25 de diciembre, o sea Navidad.

—Estoy preocupada—dijo Ymr, la cual había estado algo distante de todos y hablaba más que nada con Sasori.

—Sí, están demorando mucho—dijo Nagato, mientras se acomodaba en el frío piso en el cual se encontraba sentado.—Y faltan tan solo 20 minutos para que sea Navidad.

Un momento de silencio.

—Podríamos ir a buscarlos—sugirió Sakura.

—No.—negó Makoto secamente, mirando con cansancio la puerta. Sakura suspiro y bajo la mirada. Makoto y ella tenían un cierto resentimiento, lo cual hacía que cada vez que uno hablara el otro aprovechara la oportunidad para contradecirlo y dejarlo mal ante el resto.—¿Y resfriarnos? Que asco de Navidad.

—Me preocupan—dijo la peliazul, ignorando el comentario del pelinegro.—Por lo menos yo iré a buscarlos.

—¿Y perderte Navidad?—le cuestiono Kitty, para luego mirar el lugar. No era exactamente el más lindo ni su preferido.—¿Sabes que? Te acompaño.

—Como gustes.—dijo la peliazul para acercarse a la puerta de salida.

—Necesito acompañarte para vigilar que todo este bien—dijo Kyoki, la cual parecía estar recién despertando. Bueno, era cierto, la peliceleste había estado durmiendo casi todo el día, aburrida de los reproches de Hatori prefería ignorarlo, y durmiendo era una buena forma de hacerlo.

—Esta bien—asintió esta otra.

—Te acompaño—dijo Yuuki, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta. Sasori, Makoto, Ymr, Nagato, Yagane, Thoru, Lee, Kaede y Kaito decidieron seguirlo.

Finalmente estaban los 12 saliendo, cuando la lluvia golpeteo fuertemente sus rostros. No les importo, simplemente salieron con toda la lluvia atacándolos, todo por sus amigos.

No veían nada, y probablemente ya faltaban pocos minutos o segundos, pero seguía sin importar. Llevaban bastantes kilómetros de distancia recorriendo el gran área de la perdición.

Yuuki miro para el lado, agotado. Pestañeó millones de veces para entender si lo que veía era una alucinación o realidad. Sus cabellos, mojados con el viento, mientras sus amarillentos ojos combinaban con el verde tono de su empapado cabello. Su piel pálida se veía tan húmeda, como si hubiera sudado. Sus labios, como si curvaran una inocente sonrisa hacia el. Tan irreal como si su mayor enemigo estuviera frente a el.

El rubio no dudo en correr a donde lo vio, sin importarle el resto.

—¡Yuuki!—exclamo Ymr. Este la ignoro. Esta empezó a correr donde estaba el y todos la siguieron. El rubio observo asombrado por donde había visto a Vincent no había nada, solo una luz retirándose quizás en mili segundos del lugar. Volteó, furioso. Sin embargo, unos labios calmaron su furia. Una pelirroja lo besaba mientras toda la lluvia los atacaba brutalmente. Finalmente ambos separaron sus labios y se sonrieron.—Hola.

—Hola—dijo este otro, mientras la abrazaba protectoramente.—Te extrañe.

—Y yo a ti—dijo esta otra, quizás con demasiado frío para sonrojarse. Finalmente oyeron una voz.

—¿Que hacen aquí?—les cuestiono Konan, totalmente empapada junto a Hatori.

—Tres...Dos...Uno...¡Feliz Navidad!—exclamo Kyoki, empezando a saltar. Todos se abrazaron en ese instante, incluso Hatori, el cual estaba algo fastidiado.

Caminaron de vuelta al lugar, secándose y pasando el maravilloso día del 25 de diciembre todos juntos y unidos, como la familia que eran.


	23. Verdad

Ignorando los próximos días y el Año Nuevo, todos siguieron entrenando y preparándose, ignorando sus sentimientos en esta guerra. Incluso Kaede empezaba a comportarse, además de que cada vez empezaba a sentirse extraña por cierta desquiciada peliceleste. Por lo cual hacia cosas bastantes extrañas, y una de esas le llevo a una gran duda.

Revisaba ella las cosas de la peliceleste, puesto que eran compañeras de cuarto, y mientras lo hacia encontró fotos. Fotos bastantes extrañas. Eran 5 fotos.

En la primera foto la peliceleste sonreía normalmente y se encontraba parada frente a un poste, pero detrás del poste se formaba una sombra de otra persona, como si alguien más estuviera detrás.

En la segunda foto se le podía ver caminar con Konan al lado, pero a parte de esas dos sombras, se formaba de nuevo una tercera sombra.

En la tercera foto había una explicación de todo esto. Konan con su cabello rubio abriendo saltonamente sus ojos que ya eran grandes, mostrando su celeste. Luego Kyoki, imitando el acto con sus extraños ojos rosados, y otros ojos azules oscuros, de una pelinegra de piel blanca y labios rojo sangre, sin maquillar.

En la cuarta foto se veía a Konan, Kyoki y la chica de ojos azules, cabello negro y labios sangre caminar a lo lejos de dentro de una calle con las manos tomadas.

En la quinta foto solo era una tarjeta con letras y números. M-K-I-A-K-T-U-A-O-T-S-U-R-E-S-H-I-. 8002.20.01.

Kaede no las entendía, pero solamente sabía que se relacionaba con toda la revolución. ¿Quien era esa pelinegra?

Desde ese instante, había intentado oír más de cerca las conversaciones de Kyoki y Konan. Siempre cerca, siempre buscando una oculta verdad. Pensaba que era importante, pensaba que merecía saberla. Hasta que un día alguien la atrapo.

* * *

Kaede revisaba otra vez las fotografías, puesto que intentaba descifrar los mensajes. Aun no lo lograba, pero estaba intentándolo, lo cual ya era algo valioso. Lo que no había notado la pelinegra era que no estaba sola.

—¿Y, descifraste el mensaje?—le cuestiono cierta castaña oscura, sentada en la cama de Kaede. Esta la miro asustada.

—¡Mizaki!—exclamo, alterada. La otra solo se hecho para atrás.

—Es bastante cómoda, ¿no?—dijo esta, moviéndose infantilmente en la cama de Kaede. La pelinegra frunció el ceño.

—Dime la verdad—le exigió, impaciente. Konan negó.

—¿Por que debería hacerlo?—dijo. Kaede gruñó. Esta rió.—Esta bien. Antes de que supliques.

—Gracias—dijo Kaede, sentándose en su cama. Konan se sentó también y tomo las fotos. Sacó la quinta foto y la observo de manera nostálgica.

—M-i-k-u-o K-a-t-a-t-s-u-r-e-s-h-i.—dijo Konan, letra por letra con una suave voz. Kaede asintió.

—Ella es la chica de las fotos.—dijo. Konan asintió.

—Vaya vaya, que inteligencia—dijo de forma alabadora. Kaede ignoro el comentario.

—¿Quien es ella?—pregunto Kaede, mirando como la cortina se movía por la furia del viento. Luego empezaron a car unas pocas gotas. Entonces se abrió en una totalidad la ventana. Konan y Kaede plantaron un pequeño grito de susto.

—Lo siento—dijo Sakura, entrando a la habitación—Es que todas las puertas están cerradas, solo me quedaba entrar por la ventana.

—Da igual, entra—le dijo Konan, parándose y ayudándola a entrar. Sakura entró y antes de cualquier cosa sacudió su cabello azul, mojando a Kaede. La pelinegra solo bufó en voz baja. Sakura se sentó al lado de Kaede. Finalmente estaban ahí las 3.—Eres una esper.

Sakura asintió. Kaede la miro extrañada.

—¿En serio?—pregunto la pelinegra, curiosa—No lo sabía.

—Casi nadie lo sabe—dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa—Solo pocas personas.

—Personas que saben que roncas, caminas dormida, amas a Jeff The Killer, y por supuesto, que eres una esper—dijo Konan con tono burlón. Sakura sonrió alegremente.

—Sí—dijo.—¿Que necesitas?

—Tengo que mostrarte algo, no se que conclusiones se puedan sacar con esto, pero de todas formas tienes que hacerlo.—dijo la castaña oscura. Sakura asintió. Konan salió un momento de la habitación mientras que Kaede preguntaba todas las cosas que quería saber sobre las esper y muchas cosas más. Sakura respondía con sinceridad, esperando que llegara Mizaki.

Finalmente esta llego.

Le paso una libreta gris bastante destruida. Sakura la tomo con cuidado.

—Apaga la luz—le dijo. Konan asintió y lo hizo. Sakura con delicadeza empezó a tocar las hojas mientras miraba hacia un punto muerto, así sus ojos perdiendo una gran cantidad de brillo.—"Están desgarrando mi alma. Los demonios de la noche están destruyendo todo signo de vitalidad a su alcance. Ellos solo quieren ver dolor, ellos no me quieren"—leía, mientras la lluvia golpeaba con brutalidad las paredes, haciendo temblar levemente el lugar. Konan lo ignoro. Kaede tembló ante las crudas narraciones de Sakura. Era como si leyera los verdaderos pensamientos de una persona realmente...aterradora.—"Septiembre 2. Mamá, papá esta muerto. ¿Tu lo has matado?".—hubo una pequeña pausa, puesto que Sakura dio vuelta la hoja.—"Septiembre 5. Mamá, ¿por que sonríes de esa manera? Me estas asustando. Mamá, yo te quiero."—Sakura respiro un momento, casi como si saliera de trance.—"Diciembre 17. ¿Por que me odias tanto, mamá? Yo no quiero dañarlos, yo no atacarlos. Mamá, yo no quiero ese cuchillo. Pero tu has roto todas mis muñecas de trapo y ya no hay juguetes, ¿crees que ese cuchillo me entretenga?"—Otro momento de silencio.—"¿Crees que alguna vez la luz alumbre mi habitación? Llevo días aquí, y el cuchillo es un amigo traicionero. Me ha lastimado"."Enero 15. Siento como todas tus heridas queman mi cuerpo, lo derrumban. ¿Desde cuando las lagrimas se volvieron rojas? ¿Por que no puedo soñar como una niña normal?¿Por que no me quieres, mamá?¿Mamá, por que has destruido todas mis esperanzas, todos mis sueños?"—Kaede tembló más fuerte, por lo cual Konan le empujó, haciéndole caer.—"Febrero 20. Ya lo entiendo todo. Se tu plan, mamá. Ya no te quiero más. Pero esas voces no dejan de atormentarme, obligándome a hacer cosas que no quiero hacer. ¡ALEJA ESAS VOCES DE MI!

En ese instante Sakura grita y lanza la libreta. Luego De la mesa toma un plumón rojo de Kaede y empieza a rayar las paredes, como si escribiera mensajes.

"40007_0002_5

4612_ 4111_4321_"

Dejando a unas confusas Konan y Kaede, las cuales, sin saberlo, se acercaban a una peligrosa y espeluznante verdad.


	24. El Que Huyo

_Cuando dejas de mirar atrás, ya no caerás nunca más._

* * *

—Si atraviesas esa linea entre el amor y la locura, juro que tendré que involucrarme—dijo cierta peliazul, apuntando con una larga aguja y teniendo un severo rostro contra cierto pelinegro.

* * *

—Deja de jugar con sus sentimientos, el no es tu juguete—le reclamo ella, harta de la situación. El rió agriamente.

—Te reto a Obligarme.—dijo el pelinegro, con actitud. Ymr frunció el ceño. Kaito sonrió triunfante.—He ganado, otra vez. Siempre.

—Cállate—le dijo la pelirroja, molesta. Tenia los ojos entreabiertos y observaba con odio al pelinegro.

—Yo no pienso renunciar a lo que quiero.—dijo Kaito, seguro en sus palabras.

—¿Lo que amas?—cuestiono ella. Kaito bajo la mirada.

—Eso es asunto mío.—dijo el, confuso. Ymr sonrió triunfante.

—Tu nunca lo querrás tanto como yo—le dijo, sintiéndose como una Diosa.

—¿Que cuenta más?—le dijo este, arrogante—¿Quien lo quiere más o quien lo quiere?.

Ymr bufó.

—El me ama—reclamo esta, segura. Kaito rió. Ymr se irrito.—¿Que es tan gracioso?

—El te compra flores, y a mi condones.—dicho eso, Kaito salió corriendo de una furiosa Ymr que lo perseguiría hasta el último día de sus vidas.

* * *

Cierto castaño de rojizos ojos se encontraba fumando tirado en su cama con los ojos entreabiertos. Sin siquiera pensar. Sin siquiera mirar.

Este era el paraíso perdido de un asesino, esa total paz que le atacaba salvajemente...y al mismo tiempo le aborrecía. Le aborrecía la monotonía de esa ideal paz para muchos. Para el no. O por lo menos dejo de serlo en un buen tiempo. Quizás el día en el que maduro. Sacó el cigarrillo de su boca, lo giro y con su lengua tocó el lado prendido. Quiso gritar en ese instante. Realmente quemaba, pero por lo menos había logrado apagarlo.

Una sensación nació en el. Esa sensación de vitalidad que parecía haber sido apagada hace mucho.

Corrió al baño, escupió saliva manchada con carbón del cigarrillo y de un momento a otro empapó su rostro con agua, sintiendo como la frialdad rozaba contra su piel. Suspiro, estaba vivo.

—¿Yagane?—y entonces oyó esa voz que tanto amaba. Lee.

El castaño lo miro, y sin importarle que tan mojado o empapado a cigarrillo estuviese, corrió directamente a besarlo.

Lee le correspondió al instante, puesto que los labios de ese castaño eran únicos y totalmente salvajes. Finalmente se separaron.

—Hola mi amor—le dijo el de ojos rojos al yandere, sorprendiéndolo. _¿...mi amor?_

—Hola—dijo este, algo extrañado. Yagane solo sonríe burlón, lo cual le encanta a Lee. El pelirrojo lentamente toma al castaño de la cintura, para luego abrazarlo. Yagane respondió al acto con ternura. De un momento a otro Yagane con su pie empuja a Lee contra la pared.

—Vuelvo en un instante—le dijo este, mientras cerraba la puerta con llave, dejando a Lee encerrado. El pelirrojo solo bufó y rodó los ojos.

* * *

Cierto chico de grises ojos se encontraba entrenando junto a cierta chica de largos y esponjosos cabellos rubios y facciones de gatos con la espada en un combate.

—¿Y, como vas con Sasori?—le pregunto Kitty, iniciando una conversación. Makoto hizo una mueca.

—Supongo que bien, aunque no nos vemos mucho. Tenemos distintos horarios—respondió el con na amable sonrisa. Kitty se sorprendió ligeramente.

—¿Eligieron ramos por separado?—cuestiono ella, extrañada. Makoto asintió.

—¿Por?—interrogó el, empezando a sentirse inseguro. Como si su ser demoníaco volviera a reiniciar. Como si lo prohibido se alzara ante sus ojos, ante sus almas.

—No, nada, solo pensé que quisieran pasar más tiempo juntos.—explico ella, mientras aun ambos batallaban.—Todas las parejas como Ymr y Yuuki, Kaede y Thoru, Lee y Kaito, bueno, todas las parejas se inscribieron casi en las mismas clases.

Makoto hizo una mueca.

—Sasori es un tipo individual—explico el, algo dudoso—Nunca le cuestione ello, pero...quizás cuando esta cerca mío actúa más serio que de costumbre.

—Sasori es un tipo muy analítico y severo—dijo Kitty, coincidiendole a Makoto—Quizás deberías hablar con el.

—Sí, quizás—acepto este.—¿Has hablado con Nagato?

—Piensa que soy "la puta" que le arruino la reputación—dijo esta, colocando los ojos en blanco. Luego sonrió maliciosamente.—¿Sabes que? Lo amo con mi vida, y me importa un cojín lo que piense.

Makoto la observo con la boca abierta.

—Eres extraña—le comento. Kitty asintió.

—Tal vez—acepto.—Digo, después de todo soy una participante de la revolución Homosexual, y no soy homosexual. Ni Sakura, ni Ymr, ni Kaede, ni Kyoki, ni Konan. No se que hago aquí.

—¿Apoyar a tus amados amigos BISEXUALES?—le recalco este, mientras hacia movimientos más rápidos con la espada. Kitty imito su ritmo.

—Lo se, lo se...pero...—la rubia de un momento a otro hizo un movimiento lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzar el arma de Makoto al suelo. Sorpresivamente le da una patada y el pelinegro termina adolorido en el suelo.—ahora que estoy aquí, no queda nada más que seguir mi pasión. SER LA MEJOR.

Makoto solo suspiro y sonrió derrotado.

Era cierto, Kitty era y siempre sería una ganadora.

* * *

Yagane caminaba por los últimos pasillos del gran edificio, esos que siempre estaban vacíos y te llevaban a la salida trasera del lugar, hasta que vio una silueta caminando más alejado hacia la salida. Entonces lo reconoció al instante.

—¿Intentas huir, cobarde?—le cuestiono con autoridad y bastante confianza. La otra persona lo miro con seriedad.

—No tengo nada más que hacer aquí.—dijo esa persona, con un notable _pésame_.—Lo he perdido todo.

Yagane se extrañó.

—¿A que te refieres?—pregunto, extrañado por las declaraciones. La otra persona le lanzo un bolso gris, con al parecer dentro casets y un diario.

—Pensaba quemarlo para que nunca lo vieran, pero veo que ya es tarde—explico la otra persona con la cabeza baja.—Llegó hoy.

—Entiendo—dijo Yagane realmente mintiendo. No entendía nada. La otra persona antes de salir, lo miro directamente a los ojos.

—Créeme, esto no es una opción—dijo, para luego abrir la puerta y salir. Largándose como si nada. Huyendo de la dura realidad. Otra vez.


	25. Desolado

_No había nada de malo en sentir miedo. Podía correr hacia una persona que quisiera y consolarme en ella. Pero ahora estoy solo. Ahora las lagrimas son tan solo un contradictorio de la real misión, de la real realidad. En esto soy solo un niño cobarde. No quiero serlo. No pienso serlo. No queda un camino al cual ir, debo formar uno. Debo formarlo y tomarlo sin mirar atrás, porque cuando las cosas estén mejor...dejare de ser un cobarde. Realmente prometo dejar de ser un cobarde..._

* * *

Una rosa sobre su cama. Rosado claro, como el color de sus labios. Suave, como su piel. Hermoso, como el. En toda esa rosa podía verlo, tan lejos y tan egoísta. Un egoísta tan cobarde. Yuuki, aunque no quiere, presiona la rosa contra su corazón, intentando sentir la esencia de Kaito. Una lagrima cayó. Una lagrima que ni siquiera el entendía que significa.

_Lo siento._

Como si sus suaves palabras chocasen contra su rostro, permitiendole oler su esencia. Permitiendole volver a ver esos ojos entre azul y verde, ese tono único que solamente Kaito lograba tener. Que solo el tendría y probablemente el tono que jamás volvería a ver.

_Te amo._

Yuuki sonrió para si. Secó todos sus sentimientos y en un cajón guardo lo único que le quedaba de ese pelinegro. Ese pelinegro que se prometió no olvidar. Lo más seguro y tranquilizador era que el recuerdo lo mantenía vivo, a su lado. Amándolo.

* * *

—Lee, cálmate—le decía Yagane, sujetando fuertemente la mano del pelirrojo, el cual lloraba tragicamente.

—Este dolor es hondo, tan hondo—sollozo el pelirrojo, mientras sentía sus ojos quemar. Yagane lo abrazó, intentando controlar todo el dolor que Lee sentía en ese momento. No podía. En ese mismo instante entra Thoru y le da una cachetada a Lee. Lee lo miro entre enojado y extrañado.

—Hola—dice Thoru, mientras se sienta en las piernas del asesino. Yagane solo observa extrañado la escena. Le da un dulce beso en los labios a Lee y lame una de sus lagrimas.—Yagane, ¿nos dejarías solos un momento?

El castaño asintió, y bastante extrañado abandono el lugar, dejando a ese par de pelirrojos juntos.

* * *

Hatori se encontraba en otra habitación aparte revisando todos los casets que había dejado Kaito. No pensaba mostrárselos a nadie hasta reconocer claramente todo. Eran vídeos subliminales. Asesinatos, notablemente a las familias de todos ellos. Los reconocía por los grandes parecidos. El más cruel era el de una señora rubia y de infantiles facciones, estaba embarazada. Luego mostraban el hijo muerto luego de un parto. Finalmente mostraban a la señora rubia colgada y ahorcada. Hatori saco varias fotografías de todos los finales de los vídeos y comenzó a analizarlos.

—¿Que haces?—se oyó una voz que asusto ligeramente al castaño. Miro y era Nagato. Hatori colocó cara seria y gruñó un poco.

—Trabajo.—contesto, cortante. Nagato suspiro. Hatori se había enterado de ese pequeño encuentro con Ciel, y aunque había oído como notablemente Nagato había rechazado al "inocente" rubio por el. No le importo. Hatori le recordó cruelmente que el no se enamoraba. Sin embargo, Nagato seguía insistiendo.

El castaño bajo su cabeza para concentrarse, cuando de repente siente besos en su cuello. Evita sonrojarse, sin embargo no hace nada para detenerlo. La sensación es tan buena.

—¿Te gusta?—cuestiono Nagato en un tono seductor. Hatori mordió su labio inferior. Luego miro a Nagato con indiferencia.

—¿Con Ciel no te alcanzo, verdad?—le pregunto en un tono hiriente. Nagato bajo la cabeza.

—No se si lo sabes, pero lo deje.—le contó el rubio, abrazándose a la cintura del otro. Hatori suspiro. Nagato era simplemente impresionante. El rubio podía tomarlo de la manera que quisiera, pero era impresionante. Fuera eso algo bueno o malo, simplemente lo era.

—Hazlo.—dijo, como si nada. Nagato abrió los ojos rematadamente. El era impresionante, y Hatori un atrevido.

—...—buscaba palabras, hasta ver algo que no le agrado. Algo fuera de lugar, y que definitivamente no iba bien.—...¿Esa es mi mamá?.

Tomó una foto, y lo comprobó. Sí, esa era su madre.

—¿Que mierda...?—buscaba el una respuesta ante todo esto, y Hatori silenciaba. Torturándolo, por supuesto. Lo único que Nagato deseaba en ese instante, además de tener sexo con su pareja, era saber la verdad. La pinche verdad.

—Es una larga historia, bonito.—dijo Hatori, para luego volver a los labios de Nagato.

* * *

—¡Sasori!—grito Makoto al ver al peliazul pasar por los pasillos. Sonrió y se acerco a el, el cual al verlo le tembló el labio inferior. El pelinegro lo noto y entristeció el rostro.—¿Que pasa?

Sasori dejo de temblar. Lo miro con seriedad y frialdad por un momento.

—Voy tarde a clases.—dijo, intentando seguir caminar, pero Makoto se lo impedía.—Permiso.

Makoto no se movió ni un poco.

—¿Podemos conversar?—cuestiono este otro, aun con amabilidad. Sasori negó con la cabeza sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Tengo que ir a clases. Te lo dije—respondió este otro en un tono reprochador. Makoto se harto de ser amable.

—¿Quieres dejar tu frívola y falsa actitud por un momento?—le cuestiono el pelinegro, molesto. Sasori se sorprendió, pero no respondió nada.—Tu no eres así, Sasori. Ahora dime que sucede.

—Vete a la mierda.—dijo este, intentando empujarlo, pero Makoto seguía ahí, firme por una explicación. El pelinegro, molesto, lo tomó del cuello y apegó contra la pared.

—¿Que te sucede?—le grito Makoto, golpeándolo. Sasori jadeo de dolor. Makoto había golpeado su cráneo contra la dura pared.

—Tu...intentas matarme, otra vez—le dijo Sasori, respirando agitadamente. Makoto recordó.—¡Me apuntaste con un cuchillo!¡Me quisiste dañar!

—¡Te protegía de mi mismo!.—dijo Makoto, sorprendiendo otra vez a Sasori.—Solo me podía atacar a mi mismo para detenerme. Pero tu has desconfiado...y eso es traición.

—Yo...lo siento...—murmuro Sasori, sonrojándose. Ahora Makoto era el frío.

—Soportar algo como tu traición es de los cobardes que temen perderle todo. Sin embargo, yo no soy un cobarde. Lárgate.—el pelinegro soltó a Sasori, y luego siguió caminando. Dejando a un peliazul muy desolado y confuso aun.


	26. Vuelta

Desde ese instante en que Sasori fue terminado por Makoto, el peliazul decidió no pensar en ninguna porquería relacionada con el amor. Después de todo, los números y la realidad era lo único que tenía valor en un momento como ese.

—Puedo ser libre—dijo el junto a Sakura. La peliazul sonrió y asintió.

—¿No lo extrañas?—pregunto esta, curiosa. El negó con la cabeza. Sakura sonrió más.—¿Ni un poquito?

—Nada.—sentenció el.—Eso no cambia el hecho de mi Bisexualidad.

—No, por supuesto—le reconoció ella. Sasori le miro fríamente.

—Me alegra que lo comprendas—dijo, para luego seguir caminando a su clase. Sakura quedo extrañada en medio del pasillo.

* * *

Thoru se había pasado todo el día anterior consolando a Lee con besos, abrazos y algo de sexo mimado, pero cuando el yandere se encontró mejor Thoru decidió dejarlo solo un rato. Thoru ahora se encontraba en la cocina desayunando, hasta que alguien entró a la sala.

Con su largo y oscuro cabello y esos fríos ojos celestes, y con toda su belleza de estilo Halloween, Konan Mizaki.

—Buenos días—dijo esta, mientras abría algunos cajones. Thoru casi se atraganta. El y Konan no habían hablado nada. Pero nada NADA. Era muy incomodo de un momento a otro mantener contacto con una persona que estuvo evitando meses.

—Hola—respondió Thoru con la voz algo grave. Konan lo noto y se extraño, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Thoru quiso seguir una conversación.—¿Como has estado?

Konan calló por un momento. Thoru se sintió especialmente incomodo. Oír esa pregunta resultaba chocante para ella.

—No lo se. Bien, supongo.—dijo esta, para luego suspirar. Luego miro a Thoru. Sus ojos por alguna razón se veían distintos. Quizás más expresivos.—Pensé que ibas a ignorarme.

Konan hablaba con sinceridad, por lo cual Thoru también iba a utilizar la sinceridad.

—De hecho lo hice—admitió este, con sinceridad. Konan bajo la cabeza.—Pero tenía que afrontarlo, ¿no? Digo, volviste. Tenía que hablarte. Necesitaba hablarte. Quería hablarte.

—Lo se.—dijo esta, sonando cortante. Thoru mordió su labio inferior.

—¿Y?—cuestiono este, serio.—¿Vas a decirme la verdad?

Konan suspiro.

Thoru se levanto y se acerco a ella. Konan retrocedió instintivamente.

—La verdad es que soy una asesina que se deja llevar por las caras lindas como tu.—dijo esta, con una extraña sonrisa.—Luego se dejan caer en sus mentiras. Y luego buscan a otro chico lindo para volver a vivir esa misma frecuencia.

—Yo soy más que un chico lindo—dijo Thoru, seguro. Konan asintió.

—Eres toda una belleza—le dijo Konan en tono desinteresado. Thoru de un momento a otro roza su mano con la de ella. Konan cierra los ojos, disfrutando.—La belleza que más ame.

—Usted también es toda una belleza Señorita Mizaki—susurra seductoramente Thoru en el oído de ella.

Thoru besa su cuello con dulzura. Konan abre los ojos y lo mira directamente. De un momento a otro sus labios vuelven a juntarse. Después de tanto tiempo. Tanto deseo pasional comprimido y reprimido. Por fin podían estar juntos, amándose, entregando ese placer que tanto necesitaban.

Se separan un momento para respirar.

—Cierra la puerta—dijo Konan con el pulso bastante acelerado. Thoru asiente y le hace caso.

—¿Quieres ser una Diosa otra vez?—cuestiona Thoru con un tentador tono mientras devora el cuello de Konan con pasión. Konan le sonríe maliciosamente.

—Ya conoces mi respuesta.—murmura, para volver a sentir los labios de Thoru en ella. Mientras se besan apasionadamente Thoru termina sin polera, Konan termina también sin polera, y ambos sin control.

Dentro de un rato los dos perdieron varias cosas más.

* * *

Kaede seguía leyendo ese diario, aun muy curiosa.

—Hola—oyó una voz en la habitación. Kyoki. Bajo la mirada para ocultar el sonrojo. Siempre que sentía que ella estaba ahí podía imaginársela mucho más cerca, lo cual le avergonzaba a mares.

—H-Hola—contesta la pelinegra, incomoda. Kyoki lo nota.

—¿Siempre actúas así?—le cuestiona esta con calma. Hace varios días que Kyoki parecía ser un ser humano normal, pero eso nadie lo podía asegurar con una totalidad.

—Da igual.—sentenció Kaede. Kyoki suspiro. Luego le quito el diario a Kaede.

—Deja de revisar eso.—dijo, con un tono molesto. Kaede sonrió arrogantemente.

—No quiero.—dijo, quitándoselo. Era una buena forma de demostrar actitud.

—Ese diario no es tuyo. Que Konan te de permiso no me interesa, ese diario no es tuyo.—le dijo la peliceleste. Kaede rió superficialmente.

—Me importa una mierda lo que pienses.—le dijo la pelinegra, insolente. Kyoki suspiro, hartada.

—¿Te importa una mierda? ¡Eres una puta mentirosa!—Kyoki estaba enojada, y eso era realmente extraño e inusual. Kaede solo la escucho.—Finges que no te importa, cuando yo conozco todos tus sentimientos.—Kaede abrió los ojos como platos.—Se tu obsesión. Se tu inseguridad. Se todo lo que ves en mí. Maldita mentirosa. ¡"No te importa una mierda" y estas enamorada de mi!

En ese instante Kaede toma fuertemente a Kyoki de la cintura y la besa. Demostrando su obsesión, su inseguridad. Pero sobretodo su amor.

* * *

Konan y Thoru se encontraban en la habitación del pelirrojo, tapados en su cama, con una sabana que cubría sus desnudos cuerpos.

—Thoru...—murmuro Konan, acercándose a el y besando su cuello con dulzura.—¿Que fue lo que hicimos?

—No lo se...—contesta este, acariciando el rostro de ella con delicadeza.—Lo único que entiendo ahora, es que te necesito a mi lado.

—Esto no puede ser—dijo la hermosa señorita revolución, levantándose y vistiéndose.

—¿Por que?—pregunto Thoru, extrañado. Esta le sonrió.

—Porque te odio.—sentenció, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.—Te odio y jamás he superado que me hayas engañado. Te odio.

—Y yo te amo.—dijo Thoru, para levantarse y darle un dulce beso en los labios. Konan correspondió al instante con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Te veo luego—dijo esta, saliendo de la habitación y dejando a un amante con un corazón agitado y una mente enamorada.


	27. Paraíso

_Todo lo que invadía ese lugar era ese sentimiento. Arrepentimiento. Como si quisiera que nada más sucediera. Ni siquiera lo esperaba..._

Kaede se encontraba sentada en las escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso mientras reflexionaba. No sabía realmente como se sentía, y era extraño.

—¿Estas bien?—oyó una voz atrás suyo, encontrándose detrás a Konan con cara de curiosidad. Esta bufó. Se estaba llevando bien con Konan. Bastante bien, para aclarar bien las cosas. Y era extraño. Quizás demasiado.

—Sí, entrometida.—contesto la pelinegra, intentando ser hostil. Konan rió un poco ante eso. Kaede frunció el ceño. No podía ofenderla, y eso le enfurecía.

—Te toca vigilar el terreno—dijo esta, ofreciéndole la mano para que Kaede se levantara. Kaede la tomo y se levanto. Solo asintió luego.—¿Quieres que le diga a Kyoki que te acompañe?

—No.—respondió esta, cortante. Konan colocó los ojos en blanco.—Quiero que tu me acompañes.

—Como gustes—dijo esta, colocándose a su lado y caminando junto a Kaede hacia el terreno de fuera. Finalmente llegaron. Konan se sentó en una caja y Kaede simplemente se voto en el suelo. Konan miro el cielo y luego pensó.—Por cierto, me acosté con Thoru.

—Interesante.—dijo Kaede, sin siquiera pensarlo.—¿Utilizaron protección?

—Sí...—respondió esta, un poco extrañada.—¿No te importa?

—No.—respondió Kaede, sincera.—Thoru y yo llevamos distancia desde que llegamos. El puede hacer lo que quiera como yo también.—explico, con seguridad. Konan quedó con la boca abierta.—¿Lo hiciste para herirme o molestarme?

—No—dice Konan, sintiéndose extraña. No había considerado la idea de herir a Kaede nunca. No la odiaba ni detestaba de una manera. Le tenía aprecio, bastante aprecio.—No se porque paso.

—¿Fue algo del momento?—cuestiono Kaede, intentando comprenderla. Konan asintió lentamente, para luego mover la cabeza en negación.

—No. O tal vez.—se considero, sin siquiera entender lo que vivió. Luego suspiro.—Pero...se sintió de una manera tan extraña...

—Como si reencarnarás y toda la vitalidad invadiera tu cuerpo.—explico Kaede, encontrando las palabras justas para el momento. Konan la miro directo a los ojos.

—Hubo magia.—susurro, con una sonrisa.—¿No eres virgen?

—Lo soy, solo que esa sensación no solo se encuentra en el sexo.—dijo Kaede. Entonces no pudo negar los sueños con su peliceleste, donde ambas féminas eran felices, amándose...Amándose sin importar lo que pase o lo que venga. Luchando por algo mejor, por la esperanza. Buscando la felicidad y creyendo en ella con toda su alma. Nunca abandonando lo que ama porque quizás al resto no le guste. No dejándose llevar por los comentarios que solamente quieren derrumbarla. Al contrario, volviéndose fuerte con esos comentarios.

—Lose—acepto la Mizaki, haciéndose una mueca.—Digo, no solo se necesita sexo en una relación. De cierta forma parecería superficial si pensara solo en eso.

—Definitivamente.—le reconoce esta otra.—Además, Thoru es bastante romántico. Siempre lo fue.

—Es..."gentil"—dijo esta. Ambas estallaron en risas. Mantenían una buena conversación, y eso era algo bueno.—No, enserio, lo es.

—Eso es bueno.—reconoció Kaede.—Se ven bien juntos...

—No volveré con el.—admitió Konan, levantándose.

—¿Por que?—pregunto Kaede, extrañada.—Tu y Thoru son tales para cual.

—Como tu y Kyoki—dijo esta. Kaede se quedo paralizada al oír eso.

—¿Que?—cuestiono esta, demasiado sorprendida. Konan sonrió levemente.

—Las vi.—admitió, con seguridad. Kaede seguía paralizada.—No creo que lo hayas notado, pero en un momento Kyoki respondió a tu beso. Ella te correspondió.

Kaede mantuvo silencio. Luego sintió gotas en sus mejillas. Ella no estaba llorando. Miro hacia arriba, y entonces noto que estaba comenzando a llover.

—¿Puedes ir a buscar parcas?—pregunto ella a Konan, algo neutral. Konan asintió y se entró. Kaede se levanto y aburridamente comenzó a recorrer el exterior. Hasta que sintió un ruido. Camino y camino por el bosque, saliéndose del limite impuesto. Entonces los vio.

—¿Que haces aquí?—cuestiono, con un molesto tono. Vincent Logishi. Al lado había un guapo castaño y una chica de cabellos negros y largos...era...era...¡oh, demonios, sabía quien era!.

Mikuo Katatsureshi.

—Kaede.—dijo Vincent, con un tono normal.—Me has visto.

—Sí, y ahora morirás.—dijo esta, apuntándolo con una pistola. Vincent no respondió.

Kaede fue lo suficientemente tonta para notar que Mikuo estaba arriba suyo. Le intento golpear brutalmente, pero era torpe. No era buena, ni firme.

—¡Suéltame!—grito a Mikuo, golpeándola con patadas y puñetazos. La otra le sujetaba de las muñecas, sin siquiera esforzarse mucho.—¡KONAN!¡KONAAAAN!¡AYUDA!¡Konan ayúdame!

Entonces sucedió. Sintió algo tan duro como frío entrar en su ser. Miro con los ojos de platos a Mikuo y lo que su mano sostenía. Una estaca.

—Ah...—Kaede tenía enterrada una estaca en su corazón. Mikuo se levanto y le indico al par de chicos que se retiraran. Y así Kaede quedo sola.

* * *

—Ko...Konan—susurro, al ver a la castaña oscura frente a ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Tranquila, estarás bien...estarás bien.—le prometió esta. Kaede miro su corazón, con la estaca destruyéndola. Entonces sintió el dolor. TODO el dolor.

—¡Ah!—grito, desesperada. Dolía. Dolía. Dolía. Corrompía su cuerpo y destruía con tanta crueldad que ni siquiera veía lo real que era.—¡Detenle!¡ Detenle!¡DETENLE! ¡DUELE DEMASIADO!

—Tranquila...—susurro otra voz conocida. Thoru. Kaede le miro con dulzura y dolor.—El dolor pasará...

—¡DETENLO!¡No puedo soportarlo!—Kaede golpeaba cosas y sentía como todo caía. Como si se vaciara.—¡Detenlo!¡Detenlo!¡Detenlo!

—Tranquila, el dolor pasará...—susurraba Thoru, buscando un consuelo que jamás llegaría.

* * *

_Cierta pelinegra se encontraba en un prado, con un vestido antiguo bastante lindo. Llevaba su cabello suelto y limpio. Se veía más hermosa que nunca, y eso nadie podía negarlo. Ni siquiera el._

_—Hola—le saludo Thoru, con una sonrisa. El era encantador. Kaede hizo una reverencia._

_—Hola—está lo abrazo y luego ambos se recostaron en el suelo.—Estoy feliz Thoru.—confesó esta con una sonrisa. El la miro curioso._

_—¿Por que?—pregunto, curioso. Le gustaba que ella sonriera. Era lindo.  
_

_—El dolor se ha ido, Thoru.—confesó esta, feliz. Y era cierto, el dolor se había ido, por lo menos para ella. Thoru sonrió de esa manera encantadora, otra vez._

_—Entonces haremos una carrera.—dijo el, levantándola. Ella acepto con una sonrisa de respuesta.—Te ganare. _

_—Eso crees tu.—dijo esta.—Yo encontrare el paraíso, señor Shion._

_—Como usted desee, Señorita Yukina.—dijo el, preparándose.—En 3...2...1..._

* * *

—Tenías razón...—susurro el, sacando la estaca del ya muerto cuerpo de su novia.—Encontraras el paraíso, Kaede.

Y el dolor se fue, prometiendo que ella estaría bien. Pero se fue solo en ella. Pero pasaría, con la idea de que ella estaría en un lugar mejor. En su paraíso.

Y ese era el mejor consuelo.

_—Ya no duele, Thoru. Ya no duele..._


End file.
